The Return of the Lost Son
by Seth Ezekiel
Summary: Seth left everybody and went away on his boat. After 5 years he returns to Newport. Story Complete!
1. Looking Back At The Past

**Seth left on his boat. And after 5 years away he comes back. How will everybody react?**

**Read and Review!**

**Discalimer: I don't own the O.C. or nothing in it. I just want to make that clear.**

**The Return of the Lost Son**

**Chapter 1 – Looking Back At The Past**

He sat on his bed. Now he was all alone again. Ryan was the only real friend he ever had and now when he was gone, what was it really left in Newport to live with. Off course now he had Summer. Summer Roberts. The girl who he had loved for so many years now loved him back. But it just wasn't enough.

The most of his things were already on the Summer Breeze. So he took his bag and took a last look at the room. He threw 2 notes at his desk and then he was gone. Seth Cohen had left his home and wouldn't return in a long time.

Summer woke up by the phone ringing. She glanced at the clock. It was only 10. Who could be calling so early?

"Hello" she said as she picked up the phone. She heard a woman sobbing on the other line. "Kirsten! What is going on? Has something happened to Seth?"

"You should come here Summer. I don't want to take this over the phone.

Summer quickly put on some clothes and ran to the Cohen house as fast as she could.

Kirsten and Sandy read the letter over and over again.

_Dear mum and dad_

_When you read this I'll probably be some way out in the ocean. I know you aren't gonna like this idea that I thought of but I have to get some me time and think some stuff through. That could take forever and when I'm done I'm not even sure if I want to come back. Maybe I'll call you some time. Please don't think that it's your fault._

_Seth Ezekiel Cohen_

_P.S. Please give the other letter to Summer D.S._

They just couldn't understand that their other son also had left them. Kirsten was speechless and couldn't stop crying and Sandy just sat there in silence when Summer burst through the door.

"What is going on? Where is Cohen?"

"… He's gone Summer. He wanted you to have this" Sandy replied and gave her the note.

She sat in a chair and looked at the envelope. Seth was gone. He had left her all alone in stinking Newport. How could he do that to her? Just leave and give her a fucking note. At that moment she was so pissed at him.

"I think I want to be alone when I read this" she said and walked up to Seth's room.

The room looked empty without Cohen. Dark and soulless. She sat on his bed with Captain Oats and opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear Summer_

_I want to start with saying I'm sorry. I am so sorry for leaving you there without giving you a proper goodbye but you would've just convinced me not to go. I know you will hate me now and I guess I deserve it but I didn't feel like I had any other choice but to leave._

_Before Ryan came I had nothing. If I would have died back then the only one who would have noticed would be my folks. Then when he came my life changed. I had a best friend and after some time I had the most beautiful and lovely girlfriend in the world. _

_But when he left it felt like he left with all that. The only thing that kept me from going was the love that I feel for you. Because I love you so much Summer. I hope you know that._

_I don't know how long I'm going to be away. I don't even know if I will ever come back. So I want you to promise me one thing. Get over me. I'm not good enough for you. You deserve so much better so I hope that you can move on. Can you do that for me? I hope so._

_Goodbye then. You will always be on my mind. Forever._

_Love Cohen ♥_

She sat for a minute and then she started to cry. She cried and cried. Kirsten came up and they hugged eachother. They just stood there in silence for a while.

"How could he do this? How can he just walk away and leave us here?"

"I don't know Summer. We just have to hope that he comes back soon…"

He set sail and of he was. He sailed out on the ocean and stood up so he could feel the breeze blowing. The Summer Breeze. Then he sat down and started to think. Where am I going to? Tahiti? No that was too obvious. Maybe Hawaii. Only time could tell where I'm going to he thought.

In the corner of his eye he saw the photo. A photo of him and Summer together on the pier. They looked happy and they had no idea what was ahead of them.

"I Love you Summer Roberts. But I am not worthy to be with you. You are better of without me"

I'm starting to lose it he thought. Talking with myself and I have only been out for a couple of hours.

Ryan had just started to unpack his stuff when his cell phone rang.

"Hello who is this?"

"He's gone Ryan. He left with his boat shortly after you:"

Ryan had never been as sad as he was when he heard Sandy's voice on the other line.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. How are you guys doing?"

"It's hard but he's a big boy and can take care of himself. I just hope he comes back soon. I just thought you should know."

"Ok thanks. Do you want me to come there?"

"No you don't have to. Teresa needs you. Talk to you later. Bye."

"But Sandy… Bye..."

"Who was it Ryan?" Teresa entered the room.

"It was Sandy. Seth is gone. He took his boat and left."

"What? Maybe you should go to them. They need you. They are your family."

"Yeah but you are too you know" he said and laid his hands on her belly. "You are too"

"Yeah!.. That's right. I am..."

**I know my english maybe isn't the best but that's because I'm from Sweden and I'm only 15 years old. I would be glad if you came with some ideas because I would be happy to use them. So read and review and give me some ideas. I have written the four first chapters. It's going to be one more chapter with the consequences of Seth leaving and then the story will fast speed 5 years ahead. RR!**


	2. As Time Goes By

**A/N: I know this is a short one but I just wanted to show you how everybody was doing**

Chapter 2 – As Time Goes By 

About a week had gone since the day the two boys left. Sandy and Kirsten tried to go back to work but how could they stop thinking of the boys so soon after they left. No one blamed them when they wanted to take some more time away from work.

Kirsten spent most of the time crying and looking at pictures of the family together. Now 50 of that family was suddenly gone.

Sandy tried to be strong. He didn't cry much. He instead spent the days trying to find a trail that could lead him to where Seth went. But a trail like that was hard to find when he had no idea where he could start to look.

Summer spent a week without leaving her room. She just sat there. She cried, tried to call Cohen's cell but no one answered. Marissa tried to talk to her but she had her own problems with Ryan and the alcohol. The only person Summer wanted to talk to was Seth Cohen. But he was long gone on his stupid boat.

After a week the door to her room opened and she walked out not saying a word to her parents. She ran as fast as she could down to the pier. She jumped down on the beach and rushed out in the water. Then she stooped. She stood there and started to scream.

"AAAHHH!" She was so angry with Cohen for leaving. He said he loved her. Like hell he did. How could you leave someone you love just like that? He was a stupid heartless bastard who couldn't love anyone.

Marissa stood on the balcony looking out over Orange County. How did things get so messed up? She took a sip from her bottle of vodka, she had been drinking constantly since Ryan left. She hadn't seen Summer in a week. Seth had sailed away on his boat. Ryan left with Teresa and she had to live with her horrible mother and Caleb Nichols. Life could be better.

She walked down the stairs when she heard a knock on the door. Surprised was all over her face when she opened.

"Hey Summer!" Awkward silence. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in like a week."

"I could be better. I can't stop thinking of him. How about you?"

"I could say the same. Nothing seems to cheer me up"

"Yeah well it smells like you tried if the bottle could do it. Damn Marissa the clock is only 12 and you already smell liquor for the both of us."

"Sorry. Can't help it. It kinda numbs the pain I'm feeling."

"Okay but take it a little easy. Do you want to go shopping? I have to get Cohen out of my head someway"

They left right away and headed to the mall. But feelings don't go away so easily.

**One Year Later**

Ryan slammed the door shut. He looked around. Something wasn't right.

"Teresa! Hello!" He walked around in the house. On the table he found a note. It was short.

_Ryan_

_I know you are going to hate me forever for this. But I can't take care of this baby. I'm too irresponsible to do this. You should take her back to Newport and raise her with the people that she deserves to be with. And the people you deserve to be with. I am really sorry. Trisha is lying in the bedroom sleeping. Please take good care of her._

_Teresa_

She had left. She had left her daughter with him. Of course she was his daughter to but still. How could she do that to her? The hate he felt for Teresa right then was indescribable. He packed up his things and called Sandy. Now he was going home. Home to his family. One of the forgotten sons return. But only one.

**Next chapter will be longer I promise. Again if you have any ideas I will be glad to hear them. Please Review! If you don't then I will think you don't like it and I will probably not continue.**


	3. The Return of the Lost Son

A/N: I am pretty satisfied with this chapter. I hope you like it to 

Chapter 3 – The Return of the Lost Son 

**5 years later**

He jumped off the boat and landed on the bridge. It was in the middle of the night and he took a look at the small boat he had. The Summer Breeze. He hadn't used it very much. He took it to a harbour some miles away and left it there. He bough a car and drove around. He stopped in some places longer than others. Worked to get some money and then continued to drive. Didn't do much really. Just drove around. Worked and when it became night he took the nearest motel and checked in. He had no time for girls. One reason was because he didn't stay long enough anywhere to get to know anyone. But the main reason was that he couldn't stop thinking about Summer. The girl he left behind. He many times wondered if it was the right thing to do. Sometimes he regrets it but sometimes he doesn't. But now he was back. He was a back on the pier he left 5 years ago. Seth Cohen was back In Orange County.

Ryan woke up in the middle of the night.

"What is it honey? Is something wrong?"

Marissa looked at him. They had been married for 2 years now. When he got back from Chino it was only a matter of time before they dated again. And when they had been dating for a long time Ryan took the sep and proposed to her. She had never been so happy before. It was a pretty small wedding with only family and their closest friends. Summer of course was the bridesmaid. They took care of Trisha together. She knew that Marissa wasn't her real mother but she wanted her to be and therefore she treated her as her real mother. They lived happy in a big house built by Ryan who now was a successful architect in the Newport Group.

"No I just had a strange dream. Nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep."

She laid back and started snoring pretty soon. Ryan got up and went down in the kitchen. Took a bagel and some coffee.

Seth walked up the driveway to the Cohen residence. I wonder how they are going to take this he thought. They should be happy I'm back. Or if mom hasn't changed she's going to ground me for 10 years and have me living on water and bread. He knocked lightly on the door and saw the light turning on inside.

"Who is it?" He heard his father shouting. And then the door opened.

"Hi dad!"

Sandy has never been so shocked in his entire life. Was it really he? Was his son Seth Ezekiel Cohen really standing in front of him? It seemed to be true.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Sandy just realized he just stood their looking at him

"Thank god you are finally home" He hugged his son harder than ever before.

"Kirsten! I think you would want to come down here"

"What is it now? Is school kids up this early selling cookies or is it…" She stopped when she saw the open door. "Seth! Is it really you? How? When?"

"Mom I will tell you all about it but could I please come in because it is a freaking cold night."

They went inside and sat down in the kitchen. No one said anything.

"Aren't you gonna yell at me for leaving and ground me?" Seth broke the silence.

"We are just really glad you are finally home. Hard to be angry with you. You did what you had to do." His father really understood and he turned to his mother.

"At first I was really angry at you…but I understand it was really hard for you. But you could have at least called sometime and told us you were all right. For all we know you could have been dead for sometime now."

"Yeah… Sorry about that. I was going to send a card or call but then time went away and I thought it had gone to long. Really sorry about that"

"It's okay. As long as you don't do something as stupid as that again. But where have you been all this time? You can't have lived on your boat for 5 years."

So Seth took a deep breath and began to tell the story about his so called "sailing trip". And it was a pretty long story.

When he was ready he sighed and started a new subject.

"So what's up in Newport these days? All normal?" And of course "Have you been talking to Ryan lately?"

"Newport is almost as same as you left. Party every weekend. Rich people in the magazine. You know the drill. Ryan actually lives in Newport. Teresa left him with the baby and wrote a note to him telling him to take care of her, so he came back after about one year. He is an architect in the Newport Group and he lives in a big house he built for his family"

"Wait a minute! Family?"

"Oh right! You don't know that. He married Marissa 2 years ago and they're taking care of the girl together. They live some blocks from here. You should go see them tomorrow."

"Married? With Marissa? Wow that I didn't know. But good for them I guess. Erhm..." Seth lowered his voice. "How about Summer? Does she still live her? How did she take it when I left?"

"She was really sad and angry at you and I understand her" Kirsten looked seriously at him. "She didn't leave her room for weeks I think. But then she got out and she started to meet people again. She came here pretty often to talk to us about you. She really loved you, you know. But after some years she tried to forget and started to date people. She still lives in her old house. Her dad gave it to her. She works as a designer now."

"Okay. Do you think she still hates me for leaving?"

"I didn't say she hated you for leaving"

"No I'm sure she will be happy to see me and we're probably married tomorrow" He looked sarcastically at her.

"I don't think she hates you. But you are probably not the person she wants to see most in the whole world. But you should go see her. You should have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah I'm not so sure about that. But maybe you're right. But now I'm really tired, can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course. We still have a bed in your old room."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow then. Oh and don't tell anybody I'm home. I want to do it myself. Good Night"

"Good night son"

They just sat in the kitchen smiling at each other. He was finally home. They had wished for this for so long and now their wish had come true. Both of their sons were home in Newport again. And hopefully they would never leave them again.


	4. Changes

Chapter 4 – Changes 

Seth woke up and glanced at the clock. It was eleven. So he got up and sat on the bed and thought about how he was going to live through the day.

Of course he had to go and see Ryan and Marissa. He would like to go and see Summer but he sensed that she would kill him in cold blood and he would like to live for at least one more day.

But they had to meet each other eventually. It was just a matter of time.

Sandy and Kirsten were already up when he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning. I see everything hasn't changed. You still look like a zombie in the morning" Seth faked a smile at his father but couldn't help to laugh a little.

"Yeah and you still could grow a population as big as China's in your eyebrows" He had missed this.

They ate breakfast while talking about all kinds of stuff.

A shower later he was back in the kitchen again. A little afraid of what was ahead.

"Could you drive me to Ryan's house? I don't really know where it is"

"Trisha eat up your breakfast now!" Marissa sat with her daughter at the table. She ate but not with a very high speed. "If you don't eat up you can't watch TV for the whole day" and suddenly the plate was empty just like that" She ran into the living room and sat by the TV.

Ryan walked in with a very drowsy look on his face.

"Hey sweetie! You look tired. Late night again?"

"No not really. I just couldn't get any sleep last night. I kept waking up all the time. I had this strange feeling something was going on. But I guess it was just my imagination"

The lovely couple smiled at each other and reunited in a long kiss.

"It probably was. So what are we gonna do today? We both have the whole day off"

"I guess we could…" Knock Knock "I guess I could go open the door and then we could think of something"

Seth knocked at the door once more.

"I'm coming!" He heard the voice of his brother. The door opened. "Hey what doo…"

"Hey bro!" Ryan just stared at him "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"What are you doing here? I mean…"

"Ok thanks for the warm welcome. I know this comes as a big surprise but I'm back. I came last night and stayed at my folks. They told me that you lived here and that you were married with Marissa. I know this is coming as a shock. But Ryan… I am your father"

"What?"

"Still a big talker huh? I'm just kidding. I'm not your father. Did you really think that cause that was cool because I thought you were gonna see through me right away and I didn't…"  
"Seth your rambling. I am just shocked. Come in man. We have a lot to talk about"

"Marissa guess who's here." Before she could guess they both had entered the kitchen and Marissa was as stunned as Ryan were 1 minute ago.

"Surprise! The great Seth Cohen has returned"

"SETH COHEN! Oh my god it is so great to see you again. It was 5 years ago. Where have you been? What have you been doing? And most important. How in hell were you thinking when you left?" Marissa raised her voice more and more with every sentence.

"Wow I didn't know you were so upset about it. I didn't think it hit you the most"

"It didn't. If your planning to survive I would get a bullet proof west before you go see Summer because she really is going to kill you" She calmed herself down a little. " But seriously Seth. What were you thinking. Leaving without saying goodbye and not even call once."

"I know it was really stupid. But I was a total mess then and I also were a fucking coward. And without Ryan I didn't think I could make it Newport. And about what I did for 5 years there isn't really anything interesting to tell. I sailed for a bit. Rented a car and drove around. Worked, ate and slept. That was about it. Now could you please calm down. Thank you"

Ryan who just had stood there watching opened his mouth

"Honey you kinda went berserk. So you really should calm down a little. I mean it was clearly insane to leave but now he is back and at least I am happy about that. I mean I left to. Not for 5 years but I left. And if I hadn't left he wouldn't have. So it is as much my fault as it is his."

"Thanks man"

"Your right. I'm sorry Seth. I kind of lost it for a while there."

Weird silence hit the room and they looked at each other.

"So what it is this I hear about a marriage. Huh? Was it beautiful with many flowers and tears and pigeons and candles and all that romantic stuff?"

"Are you sure you are straight?" Ryan looked at him with that classic Ryan look.

Seth just realized what he said. "Oh, I mean was it a good wedding?"

"Yeah it was really good. A pretty small wedding with just family and friends. You should have been there" Marissa was clearly still a bit mad and the silence struck again. Ryan decided to give Marissa some time.

"If you have heard about the wedding I guess you have heard about our daughter to. Do you want to see her? I mean you technacly are her uncle."

"Yes I would love to see her." Seth smiled. Ryan really was living a good life now.

They headed for the living room.

"Seth wait! I'm sorry again. You just shocked me. It really is good to see you. Thanks for coming back" Marissa had some tear in her eyes.

"It really is ok. I was prepared for some rough yelling. I deserve it really. But it is really good to be home to. I know it is hard to believe, but I've missed Newport and all the people here."

Trisha was sitting by the TV playing video games.

"Hi Dad! Are you going to play with me?"

"Maybe later sweetie. I just wanted you to meet someone. This is you uncle. Remember when I told you about him?"  
"Yes. Your name is Seth"

"That's right my name is Seth." He smiled

"And you are a scared bitch who runs away when something bad happens"

"Ye… What?" Ryan didn't know what else to say "Who said that to you?"

But after he thought over it for a second he didn't need her to answer. He looked at Seth.

"It's okay Ryan. Trisha can't help it. And I deserve it as I said before. It's not a very big surprise that Summer is angry at me."

"Listen, Trisha baby. Auntie Summer was just kidding when she said those things. Seth is a really good guy. And he actually taught me everything I know about video games so why don't you play?"

"Okay daddy!"

Ryan walked out of the room and left the two of them together.

At first they just sat there and played No one said anything. Seth got that she just was a 5 year old and she probably didn't talk so strangers very often so he took the first step.

"So Trisha, does Summer talk a lot about me?"

"No not so much. She doesn't like doing that. She cries when she thinks about you. Why does she do that? Have you been mean to her?"

Seth had no idea what to say to her. "Yes I was a little mean to her. But I am sorry for that."

"If you say your sorry everything will be alright. Mom told me that"

"Yeah but I don't think it is so easy for me. You have to be as cute as you if it should work"  
She giggled and they started to talk about other stuff while playing the game.

Hours went by and Seth had to get going.

"Trisha I have to go now. But it was really good to see you:"  
"I had fun. You are my favourite uncle!" She said and jumped up and hugged him.

"And you are my favourite niece"

He walked out in the kitchen and said goodbye to the others and walked against the door. He heard a knock and he shouted

"It's okay Ryan I will get it. I'm by the door anyway."

Marissa heard Seth shouting and didn't react. But after a second she realized something.

"Ryan! I asked Summer to come over yesterday."  
"Yeah. What about it?" Ryan just understood. They ran to the door but it was too late.

Seth opened the door and everybody freezed.

SLAP

Seth felt a sticking pain on his cheek at the same time as he looked at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Hello Summer!"

**A/N: The beloved Summer returns. From now on she will play a lot bigger role in this story. Just so you know. I will be glad to hear some ideas. I know I've said it before. But I need them still. Review if you like it**


	5. The Plan Backfires

**A/N: Thank you I really love the reviews. About the slap. Maybe he didn't deserve it. But it was just an impulse. If you have some ideas I would be really grateful. I'm starting to run out of them but I still have some. Read and Enjoy**

**Chapter 5 – The Plan Backfires**

"Cohen? What the hell are you doing here? Don't just stand there and smile. Say something! Did I do something really terrible to you? Or are you just the minion of the antichrist? Say something!"

Seth just stood there "I don't know what to say. What could I possibly say to you so that you would feel better? I'm not so sure that it would make a difference what I said, you still aren't going to talk to me"

"You're damn right I'm not going to talk to you. Why the fuck should I talk to a coward who runs away on his stupid boat for 5 years and doesn't even bother to call. You said you loved me you know that don't you? Do you even know what love is?"  
"Of course I do! I thought of you every second of the time I was away. And I'm sorry I didn't call or something but I… I'm sorry"

"Well sorry doesn't work on me. You don't love me. You fucking left me alone in Newport to go away on your boat. If you love someone, how can you just leave them without even say goodbye? Just leave them a note and go. Can you tell me that?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know? Well isn't that great. You know what Cohen!" Tears started to fall from Summer's eyes. "I don't want to know either. So why don't you just run away on your boat again because I sure as hell don't want you here"

Seth wiped the tears from her face.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing? Don't touch me you bastard. Don't ever go near me again. I never want to see you again. It just hurts too much."

Summer rushed out the door and Marissa ran after her. Seth stood there in the hallway. The tears slightly started to fall down his eyes too. Ryan went to him.

"It will be alright Seth. She will forgive you some time. But you have to understand how hard it was on her when you left. She almost didn't speak to anyone for a month. You have to give her time. A lot of time."

Seth didn't say anything. He just walked right out the door and jumped in to the car not knowing where to go, but he couldn't be there right now.

"Seth! Where are you going? Seth!"

He sped out on the road and started to drive away. Ryan watched him leave. This wasn't so good he thought and he ran back to the house.

Summer ran along the sidewalk and didn't listen to Marissa shouting behind her. She ran and didn't stop until she was out on the pier. There she stopped and looked out on the ocean.

Marissa caught up with her and stayed beside her. No one said anything. They just stood there quiet for a while. Marissa thought Summer should decide if they should talk.

"He has no right coming back and thinking that everything is going to be okay, right? Or is it just me who is a stubborn bitch who can't forget something that happened for 5 years ago?"

"No it is not just you. Of course you are angry at him. I am too. I went kind of berserk on him at first but I calmed myself down because even though I was angry at him for leaving I was really happy he finally was back and wasn't hurt. And I know you are too somewhere inside"

"… Of course I'm happy he's back. I mean… He is Seth Cohen. The man I have loved since he recited I Was A Mermaid to me. The man who declared his love for me on a coffee board in school. The only guy who ever really cared about me. Even though he has been gone for 5 years, before I knew he was back I still had those feeling for him. But he left me. He left me. And I don't know if I ever can forgive him for that. But maybe it's good that he is back. Because now maybe I can finally get over him."

"But is that what you really want Summer? I mean you have said it yourself to me many times under these years. No guys were god enough for you because you always compared them with Seth and no one was as good as him. And every time you see black curly hair, a plastic horse or a guy reading comics you think of him. I mean that has got to mean something"

"Yeah it does… But I don't know if I can risk being hurt like that again."

No more words were said. She needed some time and Marissa was ready to give it to her. So they stood there in quiet and watched the waves reach the beach.

Ryan went inside the house and was just going to go after Seth when Tricia entered the kitchen  
"Daddy what's going on? Is auntie Summer angry at Seth?"

Ryan couldn't lie to his own daughter "Yes she is but she has good reasons to be. They are going to talk this out and they will be friends again. I promise!"

"I like Seth. He is funny and good at video games. Just like Summer. She talks about him a lot with me. She said she loved him. What is love dad?"

"I wish I could tell you that. But I don't really know. Do you want to play some video games?"

"I can't. Mommy wants me to be in bed by now."  
"Well you mother isn't home right now and I could use some company. So what do you say?"

They walked in to the living room hand in hand and sat in the couch to play.

This will be alright he thought. Somehow they will work it out. They have to.

Seth stopped the car. He looked out at a club. Hmm I haven't seen that before, it must be some new club. Or at least not more than 5 years old. So he walked in. The Bait Shop he thought. Nice name.

The club wasn't too crowded. Pretty late so most of the people probably were at home. He sat by the bar and laid his head in his hands. How did I manage to do this? Summer is even more pissed at me now than she was before she saw me.

"Do you want something?"

He looked up at a girl, looked like the same age as him. She had blonde hair with a purple sling by the side. Some tattoos on the arm but she was still kind of pretty.

"Yeah I'll have a Club Soda." And then bended is head down again.

"Okay that's fine" She served him his drink and then sat down in front of him. "So what brings you here? Haven't seen you around: New in town?"

He looked up at her "I'm an original Newport ware who has returned from a very long vacation. Been sailing around on my boat and doing some other stuff for about 5 years"  
"Aha so you must be Seth Cohen. Welcome back!"

He looked surprised at her"Are you just really good at guessing or has someone told you about me?"

"Ryan Atwood use to come here sometimes. Often in company with his wife Marissa and a girl called Summer. Ring any bells. Ryan and Marissa told me about you. Haven't talked to Summer about you because hat didn't seem to be such a good idea."

"Okay so you have heard the whole story I guess. Well now I'm back. See this hand on my cheek. Well big surprise, Summer wasn't so glad to see me home" She laughed at him. "Oh wow now I feel much better. Thanks for the pep talk"

"Hey you brought this on yourself. You just left her you know."

"Yeah I know. I've had to hear that line a lot these 2 days I have been home."  
"Well you can't hear too many times. But anyway. What brings you back after 5 years?"

"I guess I just missed everyone at home. Sailing alone on the ocean is pretty alone. But what's your story? And what about this club? Has it been here long? And who runs it?"

"I run it! And don't look so shock. I can take care of it. It was opened for the first time about 5 years ago. After the summer break."   
"Aha! Guess I just missed it then. That's the summer I went away"

They talked about all kinds of stuff and Seth started to like this girl. She was really cool. And he could use some new friends. But eventually she had to go and worked so they said goodbye and Seth was alone again. He didn't notice that a girl entered the club.

She walked in at the Bait Shop like many nights before. But this time she was alone. And when she came in she saw that it wasn't much of a company there either. Only one guy sitting at the bar. But she guessed she had to be pleased with the company that was. And he looked pretty good from behind, but there was something familiar with him. She walked up to the bar and sat down. He didn't move. Just sat there with his head down in the bar disk.

"You know it's not very polite to just look down in a disk when someone is sitting next to you."  
"Yeah well I hear I'm not very polite. And right now I'm not in the mood for some Peter Parker Mary Jane Watson kind of romance. I just want to sit here alone like Peter Parker without Mary Jane. Wow, you are still there. Most girls walk away when I drag up something with comics in it." Still quiet. "Hey what's the matter did I give you and heart attack or something?" He lifted his head up.

She stared at him and he did the same at her with a wide open mouth.

"I thought I recognized that voice. And no one talk about comics with a girl except Seth Cohen. Oh come on do you not recognize me? I hope you do"

"Of course I do. I'm just surprised to see you here now. Didn't you move to Pittsburgh?"

"Yeah 5 years ago. That was a while. I came back last year. I had already heard that you left but I finally got to see it with my own eyes. I guess the question, why did you leave, is asked many times already so I'm not going to do the same."  
"Thanks. I think I have answered it about a hundred times in 2 days."  
"Okay so you got back yesterday? Have you seen anybody yet?"

"Yeah I stayed at my mom and dad this night and in the morning I went to Ryan and Marissa. They were pretty shocked but happy too. I got to see their kid too. Beautiful, looks just like Marissa. I know that isn't really possible but she did."

"Okay… How about Summer? I have seen her pretty often since I came back and she still thinks of you. Did you see her?"

"How do you think I got this red hand on my face? I haven't painted it there I can say. She was pretty mad at me and rushed away. I can't say I blame her. It wasn't fair of me to just leave her."  
"No it wasn't. But let's not talk about sad things now. Let's try to cheer you up instead."  
"Good look doing that. But okay let's change the subject. We should have a lot to talk about after 5 years not seeing each other."

**A/N: Anna makes a comeback. I really love her character and I thought even before I wrote this that she would come back. Tell me if you like it.**

**I have a great storyline event for Ryan and Marissa too but that will not come until later. Maybe up in the 10-15 chapters. So they will not play as big role as the others but they will still be in the story. Review!**


	6. It's A Good Start

**A/N: Some complains about Anna being back and Alex to. I say Don't Worry.**

**After this chapter it will probably take a while to the next one because I'm starting to run out of ideas. But I don't think it will take more than a week. But if you got some ideas I would love to hear them. Love you all for the reviews!**

**Chapter 6 – It's A Good Start**

Summer woke up when she heard knocking on the door.

Marissa drove her home last night after they had talked some more, she had some drinks at home and then went to sleep. She now had a really bad headache.

She slowly walked down to the door and opened it. There was Zack. They dated a while ago but after a while she broke it up. But two weeks ago she met him at the Bait Shop and they ended up together again. She hadn't told anyone yet.

"Hi Zack!"

"Hey sweetie!" He kissed her on the cheek "You look pretty bad. What did you do last night?"

Summer closed the door behind him, but she didn't say anything.

"What's the matter? Did something happen last night?"  
"Umm… Seth came back."  
"Seth? Seth Cohen? The guy who left you alone in high school? What is he doing back here?"

"I don't know. But it wasn't too good to see him. I think I slapped him"  
"You slapped him? Way to go Summer"  
"Don't say that. I was really mean to him. I mean he just got back and I just slapped and yelled at him. I didn't do anything else"  
"Hey he kind of had it coming if he really left the way you told me. That was a really awful thing to do to a sweet girl like you"  
"Maybe your right. But I think I should talk to him. Can you come with me?"

"Yeah sure. I would like to meet this guy. See what he's like."  
Right after she said that she wasn't so sure if she wanted Zach with her but it was to late know. Hopefully it shouldn't be too awkward between them.

Seth slowly walked down the stairs of his parents house. He was always drowsy in the morning and the amount alcohol he had last night didn't improve his statement. He walked into the kitchen. Empty. The folks were probably at work. He took a bagel and some cereals.

What did I do yesterday? Hmm. Ah that's right, Anna and I talked pretty long and I guess I drank a little too much. I never really could handle alcohol well.

Maybe I should go talk to Summer. Maybe she's calmer today than yesterday. But again maybe she's not. I probably should take it very slow with her. Maybe just hang out here.

The phone rang. Seth grabbed it.

"Y'ello! Hey Ryan! Do you want me to watch Trisha? Sure I could do that. When? Now? Okay I'll be right over. Ok see ya!"

He put on some clothes and was out of the house a minute later. Both Ryan and Marissa was busy with work so they needed someone to be there watching Trisha. Why not he thought. We had a great time yesterday.

Summer put the phone down:  
"Sorry Zach. Can't do lunch now. Marissa just called. She wanted me to look after Trisha for a while. She and Ryan were busy."  
"Okay but can't I come with me. Maybe you could use some company:"  
"Yeah sure. Maybe we can go out and grab something when I'm done."

They walked out the door. Zach jumped into the driver's seat and off they went.

"Ryan. Do you really think this is a good idea? What if Summer snaps again? I would if I were her."  
"Yeah but they have to talk sometime. If Seth is going to stay in Newport they really can't avoid each other forever. So why don't they try to take one step ahead now?"  
"Maybe you're right. As always. You are so wise" She kissed him gently.

Trisha walked into the kitchen. "Morning! Are you working today?"  
"Yes we are but Seth and Summer is coming here to look after you. Is that okay?"

"Yay I like Seth. He was funny. But are they going to fight like they did yesterday? I was sad when they did that"  
"Wait a minute. Did you hear that?"  
"Yes. Why does Summer hate Seth? I thought he was nice"  
"He is. But he was mean to Summer a while ago and Summer hasn't forgiven him yet. But we hope she will soon. Okay? I promise they won't argue today."  
The doorbell rang and Trisha ran to open. There was Zach and Summer.

"Hey aunt Summer!"  
"Hey Trisha! So what are we going to do today?"  
"Not argue or fight!"  
"No of course not. Why do you think that we would do that?"  
"Because you did last night with Seth"  
"Yes I did. But I'm not angry with you"  
"No but you…"  
"Hey Summer!" Ryan interrupted and then he saw Zack "and Hey Zack! What are you doing here?"  
"Summer hasn't told you? We started to date again about two weeks ago"

"Really! No she didn't tell me that, but good for you I guess. Maybe you should talk to Summer a bit honey. About you know what."  
"Ah right. Why don't you come in to the kitchen Sum"  
"Wait a minute what's going on?"  
"Just come here and I will tell you"

Seth walked up against the door. Knocked and then opened the door. There was Ryan and some other guy.

"Hey bro! Who is this? I don' believe we have met" Seth reached out with his hand.

"Wait a minute. Bro? Then you must be Seth"  
"Yes that would be me. So you have heard about me"  
"Yeah you're damn right I have, and to me you sound like an old prick"  
"What? You don't even know me. And why does he think I'm a prick? What have you told him?"  
"He didn't tell me anything: But my girlfriend did. I think you know her"  
The pieces fell in place and Seth finally understood who he stood and talked to. Summer's boyfriend. And because of all the shouting Summer and Marissa walked into the hall.

"What is all the shouting about?" And then everyone went quiet, before Summer snapped.

"What the hell is he doing here?"  
"I could say the same. About both you and this so called "boyfriend" of yours. I thought I came here to take care of Trisha, not for a relationship meeting."  
"Yeah then why don't you take off? Or wait. I came here to take care of Trisha, so why did you think that… Coop! What is this about?"

Everybody turned to Marissa

"Okay maybe this was a bad idea. But I thought you might be able to get along. For the first you owe it to yourself. And second it will be hard to hang out with you if you're going to get berserk as soon as you see each other. And third, Trisha was really sad this morning, because of the two of you fighting last night. And I didn't want that to happen again. So that's why!"

No one said anything. They just looked at each other. Seth decided to break the silence.

"Okay. I'm really sorry. This is entirely fault. Obviously this is going to be hard, and that's mostly my fault so I should just go."  
"No Cohen don't go. That doesn't solve anything. I guess I have to try and be calm. But it's really hard. But someone has to take the first step if we are going to be around each other. So why don't you stay here and we can watch Trisha together. Nothing more!"

"Okay Summer. That sounds good. What about Goofy McTwist over there" he pointed at Zack.  
"What? Don't say that to him. Zack is my boyfriend. But maybe he shouldn't be here right now. It might just be harder. I'll call you later" She giggled inside to Seth's joke about Zack.

"Okay! And if something happens. Just call me"

Seth tried really hard not to add a comment after that line and he managed to succeed.

Zack walked out and after him Ryan and Marissa rushed after before anyone managed to say anything and suddenly they were alone. They just looked at each other.

"You know if we are going to do this. Maybe we should learn to talk each other instead of staring. It will be more effective"  
"Don't joke Cohen. Don't think I have forgiven you. I'm just doing this because we can't go on like we did before."

"Okay" But he smiled knowing that this was a step forward and he was relieved that they managed to do that in two days. They walked into the living room where Trisha played video games.  
"Hey Seth! Hey Summer! Are you friends again?"  
They looked at each other. "Yes Trisha we are friends again" Seth said quietly to see Summer's reaction. But she just turned her head away.

"Good! Can we play some video games again Seth? It was really fun yesterday."  
"Yeah sure. But I would like to talk to Summer a little bit first."  
"No you two play. We can talk later. I'm just gonna take some coffee.

She walked out to the kitchen and Seth followed her with his eyes.  
"Do you love her?" Trisha looked up at Seth.

"I think I do. But don't tell anyone. That will be our secret"  
They turned their heads to the TV and started to play and they both smiled. Change was in the air.


	7. Some Party

**A/N: Sorry that it took a while. But I have had a lot of school to deal with. And I'm running out of ideas. But I think this chapter worked out good anyway. Tell me what you think of it!**

**Chapter 7 – Some Party**

Anna woke up by the phone ringing. She picked it up.

"Who is this? I usually sleep at this time of the day"  
"Hey Anna it is Seth. Sorry I wake you. I just wondered if you would like to go with me to this party which is tonight at my parents' house."  
"You don't have a date so you choose to call me so that Summer doesn't see that you're alone on that party? Is that about right?"  
"No not at all. Okay maybe a little. But I thought you were going anyway, so instead of both of us going alone we could just go together. As friends of course."  
"Yeah okay. Nice comeback I have to say. Fine I'll go with you. Come pick me up at seven?"  
"Yeah sure that sounds good"  
"Good! Bye for now. I have to get my beauty sleep if I'm going to go to a party"

She hang up the phone and went back to sleep.

Seth hanged up the phone. That went easier than he thought it would. He was prepared for some serious begging but Anna gave up pretty easy. But she was tired. Stop that right now Seth. Don't go that way, strictly friends was the deal, and that is all you want.

He went down to the kitchen. I probably will have to get my own place soon. I can't stay here forever he thought. Maybe I could spend my day doing that. He took a bite of his bagel and started to look for places in the newspaper.

Summer got up from the bed. She had been awake for a while but she didn't want to leave the bed. Cohen had been home for two weeks now. They had met occasionally but she had tried to avoid him as much as possible. She didn't want to really but he didn't deserve his company. Zach was much better for her. They had a thing that Seth and she never had. Trust… and real love that you couldn't leave behind.

She took some cereals. But tonight I guess I have to see him. The party is at his parents' house so I couldn't see that he wouldn't be there. She saw Princess Sparkle on the table.

"Hey sweetie! It was a wile since I talked to you. I have been pretty swamped. Seth is back you know. Captain Oats probably misses you. What? Yeah I know you miss him too. We had some good times the four of us.

_It was some days after that Seth declared his love for her in front of everyone in school. They sat in her bed and cuddled with Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle lying right next to them._

"_Can't we stay here forever Cohen?"  
"I guess we could but we would probably stink after a while"  
They smiled at each other and kissed._

"_Just kidding. We can stay for as long as you like."_

_They kissed again and he had his hands up in her hair._

"_Wait. Do you love me?"  
"What? What are you talking about? Of course I love you"  
"But why? What have I done to deserve your love? I didn't even use to talk to you"  
"That's true. But I was sold for you as soon as I saw your stunning beauty"  
"Don't joke. Really. What made you put up with me all those years. How could you stand med when I was such a bitch to you? How could you continue to love me?"  
"I don't know. It just felt right in my heart. I saw you every day and that made me happy. My life was shit. But when I dreamt about being with you everything seemed better for a while. You were one of the things keeping me from leaving to Tahiti on my boat. And when Ryan came and you finally knew who I was. I can't even describe the feeling that was inside me then"_

_Tears rolled down from Summer's eyes._

"_You are so perfect. I don't deserve you"  
"Yes you do. If anyone deserves me it is you."  
"Promise me we'll always be together. Promise that whatever happens you will never leave me. No matter how bad things get we will stay together"_

_He kissed her on the forehead. "I promise we will always be together, and I will never leave you alone."_

"He lied to me Princess Sparkle. He said he would never leave me but he did."

The table was getting wet from all the tears. She couldn't keep them inside anymore.

"He left me. He left us. And when he left he took our love with him. And on his way he lost it so now everything is ruined. But I still can't stop thinking of him. Even though I want to"

She put the horse down on the table again and went up the stairs and in to she shower.

The party was about to start. Seth stopped the car, went around and let Anna out.

"Thank you! What a gentleman."  
He smiled and they went inside with their arms crooked.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. Go and meet some people and I'll find you when I am ready"

It was a mystery for him how much time women spent in the bathroom so he just nodded and let her go. Then he walked around to see if he recognized any fun people there. He stopped when he saw Summer and Zach standing and talking to some people. They laughed and seemed to have a good time. Good for them he thought sarcastically. He went to the bar and took a drink. This is going to be a long night he thought.

Summer looked around. Ryan and Marissa weren't there. They couldn't come. Had to work and no one could look on Trisha who was sick. What about Cohen? She didn't see him anywhere. Wait there he was. Sitting in the bar alone drinking. She was just on her way there to say hello when Anna walked in and sat beside him. They talked and then walked to the other room together. He's here with Anna? He's been home for two weeks and already he's together with her.

"Zack can't we go to the other room and see if there's some people we haven't greeted"  
"Ok sure"

They walked in. Summer looked for Seth and Anna. They were both looking in their direction and Anna waved. Summer waved back and then she turned to Zach kissing him long and gently.

"What was that for?"  
"Nothing I just remembered that I hadn't kissed you in a while. You like it?"

"As always"

Seth made a grimace and looked away.  
"Oh my god. She just had to look for me ant then do it."

"What? Summer? Little self absorbed still huh? Maybe she just wanted to kiss her boyfriend. You know sometimes girls like to do that."  
"Yeah right. It wasn't so obvious that she looked to see who was in the room before she kissed him."  
"Stop that! I can't stand a night with you talking 100 about Summer. I had enough of those in high school. Can't we talk about something else?"  
"Fine. I will try not to think of her tonight"

They talked and talked about all sorts of things. The time rushed away and the party was running low and he had nearly not thought of Summer one single time. But now she was there again. The nearest people to the Cohen's were still there and they stood in the kitchen. Summer was all over Zach and he didn't seem to mind. But Seth did. Anna had already left so he thought maybe it was time for him to go too. But then it hit him. He lived in this house. Dammit. I have to get my own place soon.

"I'm just going to go out for a while. Have to get out of here for a while"

His mother looked at him

"Why? Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah everything is fine. I just need some air" He looked at Summer and then turned and left.

She looked at him as he left. She saw that something was wrong.

"Listen Zack. I'm going to go home now."  
"Okay let me just get my coat and I'll drive you home"  
"No that's okay stay here and talk. I'll just walk home. Could use the air"  
"You sure?" She nodded "Okay I'll call you tomorrow then" He kissed her.

She closed the door behind her. Then she started to jog away from the house. Ahead of her she saw the silhouette of some guy with curly hair. That must be him. She caught up with him shortly after that and he turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I just came to check on you. Something seemed to be wrong back there"  
"You don't say? You couldn't guess what my problem was?"  
"No not really so why don't you just tell me."  
"You weren't directly discrete with Zack."  
"Yeah so? That shouldn't bother you. I mean we haven't been together in a long time."  
"No we haven't. But it was still hard"  
"Why?"  
He sighed. They were close to the pier now and he looked out on the ocean.

"You know when I was out there I met a whole lot of girls"  
"Trying to make me jealous?"  
"No not at all. I promise I have a point. As I said I dated a lot of girls. I was more confident after I'd been with you. But it didn't work out with any of the girls. I were with them for some time and then I took this picture from my wallet" He took up his wallet and drew out a picture from it an looked at it. Not showing her. "I looked at it and compared the girls with it. And when I had done that, I left them. There was nothing else I could do. Because when I compared them to this picture they were nothing. I couldn't love them. Because all the love I had was for the one girl I really loved. The girl on the picture."  
He gave her the photo. It was of her in the dress she had on Caleb and Julie's wedding. She stood in the sun with a tree in the background. She remembered that he had insisted to take that picture of her. She was stunned of what he just said.

"It was the last picture I had on you. I took it 'cause by then I knew I had to leave and I needed something to remember you by."  
"Why do you have to do this to me?" She almost didn't get the words out.

"Because I love you Summer. I love you more than anything in the world and nothing will ever change that. I will always love you"

**A/N: How do you like it? Read and review!**


	8. Love?

**A/N: Thanks for the review! I really love them. They keep me going with this. I have some fresh new ideas so the next few chapters will probably come with only a few days between them. But it could take longer.**

**Chapter 8 – Love?**

She ran. She ran fast and didn't look back. She had no idea where she was going but she couldn't stay there right now. He loved her? He wasn't supposed to love her anymore. She was going to get over him. She had decided that. But now he ruined that and she couldn't be with him now. She didn't know if she ever could be with him. What if he did it again?

And now she had Zack. Zack who almost was perfect. He looked great, he cared about her. But he had something speaking against him. He wasn't Seth Cohen. He didn't declare his love to her in front of the whole school, he didn't name a boat after her and he didn't get her to dress up in a Wonder Woman suit for his own holiday called Chrismukkah. He was a lovely person but she didn't love him. She loved Seth. But she didn't want to. Or she didn't think she wanted too. Why does everything always get so messed up?

He stood alone on the pier. He had told her. He told her how he felt for her. It felt good to get it out. But then she turned away from him and ran. He thought of going after her but she probably didn't want him too. But at least now she knew how his feelings were. But what difference did it make. If she didn't feel the same way, then what purpose was it for him to stay? If she didn't love him then he could just go away on his boat again and start a new life. Because that was the real reason to why he returned. He had to tell her how he felt and he had to know if she felt the same way. And he still needed to know that. He started to walk away from the pier and decided to go to her house and wait for her. He just had to know.

Marissa picked up the phone. It was Summer.  
"Hello! What? Are you okay? Where are you? Okay I'm coming there just wait for me. What? No, Seth isn't here and I won't tell him if I see him. Okay bye"

"Who was it?" Everyone looked out her. She saw that is was Zack who asked.  
"It was Summer…"  
"Is she okay?"  
"Yeah she was just a little sad. Nothing I can't fix"  
"Wait a minute. She was sad because of Seth?"  
"What? I didn't say Seth to you. Did I?"

"No but you did in the phone"  
"Oh… That was just a proverb. You haven't heard it"  
Zack rushed out the door and he soon was away in his car.

"Shit! Ryan can you go look after Seth and warn him about Zack?"  
"Yeah sure if you could just tell me what's going on"  
"Seth told Summer he loved her. She was a little upset."  
She walked out the door. Ryan stood in the kitchen when Sandy and Kirsten walked in.

"Some party you missed. I can tell you that Ryan. But at least you came here to eat something. What's wrong and where is everyone else?"  
He sighed "Don't ask me. Complicated. Someone will fill us in later I hope. Got to go now and look for Seth. See you"

Summer saw Marissa's car from far away. And she wiped some of the tears away from her face when Marissa jumped out of the car and walked in to the café and sat next to her.

"Hey Sum. Are you okay"  
"I don't know. I really don't know what I'm going to do. He told me he loved me. You get that? And I didn't know what I should say to him. I felt like I wanted to say I love you too. But when I got that feeling I just ran away because I don't want to love him any more. I'm with Zack now."  
"Yeah but you don't really love Zack. You love Seth? And if you don't go and tell him that maybe he will leave again. And get his ass kicked by Zack"  
"What? Did you tell him?"  
"He overheard and went out looking for Zack. Not to have a friendly talk I would guess. But I sent Ryan out to search for Seth and protect him so hopefully it will go well. But you got to think this over. I'm not saying you have to be with Seth just because you love him. After all he left you once and could do it again. But you could at least tell him that you feel the same way but that you can't be with him right now. You need time."  
"You're probably right. But I have no idea where he could be"  
"I think I have an idea where we could look."

Seth sat on Summer's porch. Waiting for her to come there. He wasn't really paying any attention to anything around him so he probably wouldn't notice if she came there but he still waited patiently. So he didn't see Zach's car stop at the house and he didn't see Zach running to the house. He just felt a sudden pain in his head after a fist hit him in the head. He quickly stood up again and stood face to face with Zach.

"What the hell are you doing man?"  
"I heard what you did to Summer. She was sad and cried you know that?"  
"Okay I was out of line. I shouldn't have told her that I loved her"  
"What did you say that you did?"  
Seth thought quickly "I told her I love hair. I love hair, especially blonde"

"Don't try to joke yourself out of this. You made my girlfriend cry and you don't just go and do that and don't get punished for it"  
"Yeah your "girlfriend"? She probably doesn't even love you. She just needed someone so she took the first best to have someone to listen to her when I was gone. No wait that can't be right. The best couldn't really be you because to me you look just like a stupid asshole!"

"So you think she loves you? Then why was she all over me tonight and not all over you?"  
"Maybe she felt sorry for you because you're still a virgin"

Zach punched him again and blood started to come from his nose. Now he was really angry. He never really had hit a guy before but sometime should be the first. So he took a shot and punched Zach over the mouth. Aw that wasn't good for my hand but not for Zach's jaw either.

Summer and Marissa came running up the path to her house and saw the two fighting.

"What the hell are you doing?"  
Seth was surprised to see her there and stopped to look at her. Zack saw his chance and took a really good punch at him. Seth flew backwards and landed with the head on a stone and then he didn't move. He just lay there. Summer ran to him and sat down.

"Are you fucking crazy Zach?"  
"But he said…"  
"I don't care what he fucking said, you can't just do that to someone"  
"Yeah so you care more about him than me is that it?"  
"Yes I do!"  
He turned and walked away.

"Zach you can't just leave us here" But he was already gone.

She touched Seth's head and when she took the hand back it was covered with blood.

"Oh my god Marissa call after an ambulance he is bleeding"  
"I'm already on it. Don't worry he will make it"  
She hold him close to herself.

"You can't leave me again. You're not allowed to leave someone twice. Not if you are in love. Because we are. I love you. I love you. So promise you won't leave me again"  
The sirens came near and soon he was carried into an ambulance.

"Promise you won't leave me again"

**So what do you think? I know it is a little sad but everything in life can't be good. I need some drama too. Read And Review!**


	9. Eternal Sleep

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've had computer problems. I know Zach was really bad but I never rally liked him so I needed him to do something really bad so I could take him out of the story. This chapter is pretty short but I promise the next one will be longer. I love you reviews so much so just keep Read and review!  
**

**Chapter 9 – Eternal Sleep**

She sat next to his bed half asleep watching him laying there.

How did this happen? Everything was going to be alright now. But then this happened and suddenly everything was ruined again. And all this was he fault. It was her fault that Seth lay quiet in a hospital bed.

"Are you still here?" Marissa stood in the door looking at Summer "You should go home and try to get some sleep you know. The doctor said he wouldn't wake up for about a week. You can't just sit here waiting for that to happen"

Summer turned her head to Seth again "It's my fault you know. Everything is my fault. If I weren't so fucking stupid then Seth wouldn't be lying here."  
"What? What are you talking about?" She sat next to Summer holding her.  
"If I hadn't ran away and called you so that Zack found out then nothing of this would have happened"  
"Are you crazy? Listen to yourself. It is not your fault. It's entirely Zack's fault. You can't blame yourself for this. Listen, go home, take a shower and get some sleep and then come back here. I'll watch him when you're gone"  
"Okay. Thanks Coop…" She walked out the door

But I dated Zack. If I hadn't dated him then this wouldn't have happened. It is my fault. How could I do this to Seth? I love him so much. The elevator doors closed and she headed home.

Marissa sighed as Summer left the room. Seth sure knew how to bring drama to everyone's life. But it was good to have him back. But it wasn't good to see him here. A quiet Seth was something that no one would like to see. Of course it wouldn't be great to see Ryan there either but he was silent. Seth could never stop talking and now he couldn't start talking.

She picked up a newspaper and tried to read but she just started to look at him again after a while. She couldn't concentrate on anything else. Why did they really live in Orange County? Why didn't they live in some quiet village which never heard of drama like this? It sure would be easier.

Ryan walked back and forth in the kitchen. Maybe he should call Sandy and Kirsten. But it was late and they probably were sleeping. But they would've wanted him to call so maybe he should. His thoughts were interrupted by Trisha entering the room.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"  
"Yes. But I wanted to talk to mom. Where is she?"

"She isn't home right now. I will tell you all about it tomorrow. But go to sleep now"  
"You promise?"

"Yes. Good night sweetie" He kissed her at the cheek.

She walked up the stairs and in to her room.

He picked up the phone and dialled to the Cohen's. This is not going to be good.

"Hello" A drowsy Sandy answered the phone.

About a week had gone. Seth still hadn't waked up but the doctors said he recovered fine and should wake up anytime now. Sandy and Kirsten was at the hospital a lot. Ryan and Marissa also stopped by a lot. Trisha only came with them one time because she didn't like seeing Seth there. But Summer practically lived there. She left the hospital once more after that first night. She couldn't leave his side if he should wake up. But she didn't know what she would do if he waked up. She talked to him a lot too. The doctors said that he should hear some of the things that you say to him.

She walked in to the room. Her usual exercise which was moving from Seth's room to the bathroom was just done. She sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey Cohen!... Why can't you just wake up? It's pretty hard to see you like this. But you always know how to get attention to you. Just kidding, but seriously, you should wake up right now, because everyone misses you. Your folks come here every day, Trisha wont come because she wants you to be awake. Ryan and Marissa come pretty often too. And the doctors said that you should wake up right now, so why can't you do it?" She was kind of losing it, and she realized that "Maybe I shouldn't push you. You will probably wake up when the time is right.. I just wish it would be sooner. So that I could tell you all the things I didn't tell you before. You said you loved me, and I just freaked out because it was so long ago. But I still felt that way about you, even though I didn't want too. Guess I'm talking a bit much maybe. But I just… I love you Cohen and I hope you know that. I have loved you all the time you were gone. But it's like you said. I've tried to fight it, I've tried to deny it but I can't. You are as undeniable as I am Seth. And I love you."  
She felt someone squeezing her hand. If it only could be Seth doing that… Wait a minute!  
"Seth! Are you awake? Oh my god Seth you are awake!"  
cough "Water…"  
She took a mug with water and tipped it in to his mouth.  
"Thanks. What are you doing here? What happened?"  
"Do you remember anything? Zack punched you out and you hurt your head"  
"Yeah that's right, I was fighting with Zack over… over you!"  
"Yeah… I'm going to call your parents. They would want to see you right away"

She walked out before he could say anything.

**Okay pretty short I know. I still have computer problems so the next one could take some time. But if I get my computer ready I will put it up soon. Because I've got the whole story for the next 5 chapters ready. You will be surprised by some of it I promise.**

**Read and Review!**


	10. Time For What

**A/N: I talked about a Ryan and Marissa story earlier. I've changed that a lot now but it's going to start a little bit now but it really begins in the next chapter. So you can look forward to that. Now let's see how you like this one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 – Time For What?**

He walked in to his room. Hasn't changed in a week. But why should it have?

"Are you okay now?" His mom looked at him.

"Yeah I've said it like a million times already. I'm fine and you don't have to baby sit me."

"Okay if you are sure. Good night sweetie" She kissed him and left the room.

She had been like that ever since he woke up yesterday. Obviously she cared about him but it was starting to get annoying. But that wasn't what was bothering him now. It was Summer.

She was at the hospital with him all the time was what he heard, and when he woke up she said that she loved him. But now she was nowhere to be seen. No one could find her. His parents told him to go look tomorrow but he wasn't sure if he could just wait for that. He grabbed a black sweater. I'll go for stealth. It doesn't usually work but maybe if I'm lucky this time it will. He slowly sneaked down the stairs and walked out the door without anyone noticing and off he was on his search.

Ryan sat in the kitchen. Marissa was working late in the store again. He hadn't really talked to her the last few days because they always missed each other when they were going to work and she had worked late almost the whole week. He just missed her. Trisha was in bed sleeping happily when he told her she could meet Seth tomorrow. knock knock

He went to the door. Seth!  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home resting? At least that's what mom and dad told me"

"I know but I had to look for Summer. Have you heard anything from her?"  
"No I haven't. Maybe Marissa has though, you could talk with her"  
"Okay where is she then?"  
"At work"  
"Now? Isn't it a little bit late for that?"  
"Tell that to the workaholic. Are you free tomorrow by the way? Trisha wanted to see you"  
"Yeah sure I suppose I am. If I just could fins Summer. I'll call if I can't make it."  
"Okay see you then. And Seth, good luck man"  
"Thanks"

He waved at him and then jumped back in to the car.

He really loves that girl. They are really destined to be together. If it only could be so easy for everyone.

Summer sat at the beach alone. She had a bottle next to her. Half empty. But it wasn't to strong so she wasn't so drunk. But she felt it. But she had to do it. Something had to numb the pain in her heart. She had gotten some pills which were in her purse. It would be so easy to take them, if she did that then everything would be over and she wouldn't have to worry anymore. No one would have to worry about her. But she didn't know if she had what it took to take them. But in case of emergency she had them.

Seth probably was at home now, sleeping. Not knowing where she was and what she was doing. She just couldn't see him. She just started to think about the accident if she did and that made her afraid and sad. And she didn't like that feeling. So that's why she sat here alone on the beach and pushing everything and everyone away from her.

Seth stopped the car. He was right at Marissa's work down by the pier. But that wasn't why he stopped. He saw Summer's car standing in parking lot. She had to be somewhere around. Of course maybe she was with Marissa. Better go and check. He rushed in to the building.

"Marissa! Are you here? Marissa!"  
After about a minute Marissa came out of her office. She looked kind of tired and her hair was all untidy. She looked like she just woke up or something.

"Gees you don't look so good. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep."  
"Yeah maybe. Was that why you came? "She had quite a harsh tone,

"Relax! No I was wondering if Summer was here with you. I saw her car outside so I wondered if you knew where she was"  
"No I don't. Maybe she's down by the beach. I don't know"  
"Okay I'll go and leave you here to… do whatever you were doing"

He walked out and headed against the beach.  
"Summer! Summer where are you?"  
Suddenly he saw her. Sitting by herself in the middle of the beach. He walked to her.

Ryan picked up the phone.  
"Hello"

"Hey Ryan."  
"Hey are you coming home now. Because I'm still up and kind of hungry so maybe we could eat something or…"  
"Ryan I have a lot to do so I think I'm going to sleep here tonight"  
"What? Seriously Marissa. You have slept there four of five days this week. We have seen each other less then when I was in Chino for a whole summer,"  
"Stop it. I just have a lot right now. It's not like we can't eat some other time"  
"I know but it wasn't really just about us eating a meal. It was about us seeing each other and have a real relationship and not one over the phone"  
"Now you're just being stupid"  
"Oh really am I? Well fine then. Why don't you stay at you r fucking work then!"  
He slammed the phone down and threw it in o the wall.

"Daddy I'm scared"  
Trisha stood in the door crying.  
"Baby I'm so sorry. I just got a little bit angry. It's okay now. Don't cry. You want me to read you a bed time story?" They walked up to her room hand in hand.

"Hey Summer"  
She didn't look at him. She just took another sip from the bottle.

"What are you doing out here?" Nothing. "Okay I was kind of hoping for an answer there"  
"What do you want from me?"  
"What? What do I want from you? I thought I already made it clear that I want you."  
"Yes and you said why you did. But I can't believe that. I can't believe that anyone would want to be with me the way I have acted. Especially not you after the accident"  
"You are a lovely person and I would be a shame if nobody could be with you, and what about the accident?"

"It was my fault. If I hadn't rushed away from you and Zack had found out because of me then you hadn't been hurt. And it's hard to be around you when I think about that"  
"Stop it! That wasn't your fault. It was Zack who was an idiot and it was me who really sucked at fist fighting. No one blames you for that"  
"Yes! I do! I blame myself for that. And it doesn't matter what you think. It was hard. It's been really hard to be around you ever since you came back"  
"Because you love me?" She turned her head to look at him at last.

"Why do you think that?"  
"Because you said so at the hospital when I woke up"  
"Oh you heard that"

"Yes I did and I love you too. So that's a good thing right?" He moved closer to her and took her hand in his. But she dragged it away. "What is it?"  
"You don't understand Cohen! You left me. You are the only person I ever loved and you left me. For 5 years without even calling. And I have never been so hurt in my whole life. How can I know you want do it again?"  
"I won't. I promise"  
"But you did before too"  
"What?"  
"When we were together you promised me we would always be together and that you would never leave me. But you did. I can' trust you right now and I need time"  
"What? You need time? We love each other! Why isn't that enough?" He stood up and his voice got louder. So she stood up too and raised her voice.  
"Why don't you tell me? It wasn't good enough for you then so why is it now? Can you tell me that? You don't know a thing about love Cohen! You just go around telling people how much you love them and then you leave. No man with a heart could do that to someone"  
"Oh my god get over it already. It was five years ago"  
"Yeah and it still hurts as much because I love you so much" She cried big tears. They just came flowing out. He looked at her and tried to wipe the tears out of her face.  
"Oh my god! You haven't understood a word I've said have you. I need time. Time without you involved so that I can think about this"  
"Fine! Because apparently five years wasn't enough time for you to think so why don't you call me when I'm 70 and tell me if you're done" He walked away.  
She sat down again. She cried and took the bottle and drank the last of it. He was so fucking stupid. This wasn't what she wanted. It just happened. I love him.

**Okay what do you think of it? I think it was pretty good. Okay so next chapter the Ryan and Marissa story will take more space but it will be Seth & summer too. Some of you will hate me for the R&M story though. But that's how I feel and you can't change it. If you know me in private you can probably figure out what I'm about to do. You others… just wait and see. I think you will be surprised by some of it.**


	11. All Alone

**A/N: Sorry it took a while. I Hope you like it Read and review!**

**Chapter 11 – All Alone**

A week had gone. Summer had managed to stay away from Seth. That meeting would just be awkward right now. She stayed home most of the time. There was nobody she really wanted to see. Not right now. She had a lot to think about. But Marissa had been complaining how she never got out so she agreed to go to this party that was tonight. She could just go there for a while to please her and then she could sneak out unnoticed. She wasn't even so good friends with Marissa anymore. They almost never met and when they did they couldn't talk like they used to. They had started to slip away from each other.

Seth woke up. A really bad hang over, like most of the days this week. He felt really bad about how he treated Summer. But he couldn't apologize because… He didn't know why but for some reason he was angry at her. Just because she needed time. Why was that such a big deal to him? After what he did she shouldn't even need time to think about what she feels for me, but when she apparently needed to think about it he went completely ballistic at her. But he had no reason to do that. He was totally confused.

Sandy and Kirsten stood in the kitchen talking when he entered.

"Hello son! You don't look good"  
"No maybe that's because I don't feel so good"  
"You drank too much yesterday again? Sweetie what's wrong? I can see it's something" His mother looked concerned at him.

"It's complicated and kind of a long story"  
"Well we are both off work today so why don't you tell us?"

"Okay I'm going to take a quick version. I came back, met Summer, met Zack, told Summer I still loved her, got punched by Zack, get laid in to a hospital, Summer said she loved me and I woke up, Summer started to avoid me, I found her, she said she needed time to think over her feeling for me, I went psychic on her and then I walked away, since then I haven't spoken to her and I feel really bad, but for some way I'm angry at her and don't want to apologize"  
His parents looked at him with confused looks. His mother decided to say something.  
"Okay that was interesting. From what I understood you both love each other. She needs time, but you wouldn't give it to her. Is that right?"  
"Yeah that sounds about right"  
"Should you take it Sandy or should I do it?"  
"I can take it honey. Listen son, if you want this to go anywhere you better apologize soon. If she needs time you give it to her. My god if she feel like she needs a giant yacht, you give it to her. Because in the end it is worth it."  
"Maybe you're right. I guess I will see her at the party tonight."

He walked out and entered the bathroom to take a morning shower as usual.

Ryan sat by the table. Marissa was asleep. They almost hadn't said a word to each other since that day. He wasn't sure he wanted to right now. He hadn't done anything wrong. It was she who was at work all the time. Not him. And she was all distant all the time. He didn't know why. But tonight maybe they could try to get along at the party. So that they could start over and leave this all behind them. She walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie"  
"Hey Ryan"

"So tonight at the party, I was thinking we could try and put this behind us and have a good time. How does that sound?"  
"Umm I really can't go to the party"  
"What? Why? Don't tell me you have to work again"  
"But I have to. There is nothing I can do about it"  
"Seriously Marissa what the hell is wrong? You spend like 1 hour at home per day and the rest you are at work. Or at least that's where you say you are"  
"What did you say? Are you accusing me of something?"  
"Why? You don't think I have good reasons to do so?"

"Well if you really think that about me then I guess you don't know me anymore."  
"No I don't! It pretty damn hard to know you when you're never home!"

"Don't put this on me. I have to work but obviously you have some kind of problem with that. Why it is so? I don't fucking know. But it is your problem and you should deal with it."  
"Is it my problem? You are fucking insane you know that? But fine if you fell that way then stay home and work. It's not like I'm going to miss you."  
He left the kitchen and walked up, grabbed some clothes and then he was out of the house. Trisha was at a friend for the night so he wouldn't have to worry about her. He was just going to the party alone. Newport parties always have a lot of alcohol and he felt like he needed that tonight.

Summer dialled Marissa's number.

"Hello Coop! Should I come and pick you up? What you are not going? What the hell! Then why did you push me to go? Because I need to? Well thanks a lot for making decisions for me. You know I don't feel like I know you anymore. Yeah whatever bye!"  
She was really mad. Marissa had some serious problems. She could find better friends than that. Marissa wasn't worth it anymore. But a party still sounded good. Only if Cohen weren't there. But hopefully he wouldn't be. Well I will just have to see for myself. She got in to her car and drove to the party.

Seth walked in through the doors. Caleb and Julie's house was really big. Nice house to have parties in. Maybe to big. It wouldn't be easy to find Summer in this crowd. But if he was lucky it could go well. He went to the bar. Hey isn't that Ryan?  
"Hey bro what are you doing?"  
"Hey Seth! Just thinking about stuff and drinking a lot"  
He looked at the empty glasses I front of Ryan. "Yeah I can see that. Is something wrong?"  
"No everything is fine. If sucks like hell counts as alright. Marissa and I have serious problems. I don't know if we will work this out. We fight all the time and she is really distant"

"Sorry man. But I mean you've had problems before. I'm sure you can work this out too."  
"Yeah maybe. But I'm not sure. How about you? How's the Summer thing going?"  
"Hard to say. I thought about trying to speak to her tonight. If you see her tell her I'm looking for her. And Ryan, take it a little easy with the drinks."

Summer slide down the stairs and looked around. Oh my god could she be more unlucky. He was standing right beside the stairs looking at her. Guess she couldn't avoid him anymore now. But she wasn't going to be nice to him. He didn't deserve that.

"Hi Summer"  
"Whatever. What are you doing here?"  
"I heard there was a party going and I figured you would be here"  
"Yeah! So what? You came to mock on me even more is that it?"  
"No that isn't it I…"  
"No so what is it then? You have something hard you can hit me with?"  
"What? What the hell is your problem?"  
"You are my problem. You come home. Say you love me. You don't get that I need time to think about it so you just freak out on me and then avoid me. What the fuck do you think is my problem? You!"  
Their voices were kind of loud and some people started to look at them. Seth was getting pissed of. He came to apologize and she freaked at him.

"Yeah well I didn't know you were such a sissy. I thought you could handle some setback without giving up but I guess you don't love me enough"  
She slapped him hard.

"Don't you ever say that again! Don't you dare! I love you more than anything in the world. I love you so much it hurts. And when I think about what you did it hurts even more. I'm afraid of being with you because if I get hurt again I don't know if I can live with myself. You left for 5 years and people changed. So did I. You don't know me anymore if you believe all the things you just said"  
She ran out of the house crying and kept running and running.

Seth just stood there. He was so fucking stupid. He hurt her much as hell. That wasn't what he wanted. She cried. He made her cry. And soon he would start to cry too. He had to find her before she did anything to hurt herself. He ran out of the door. Where could she have gone? Maybe the beach again. I will look there first. I have to find her.

"Hey Ryan you don't think you've had enough now?"  
He looked up from his glass.

"Oh hey Anna. No I need this. Why don't you join me, I could use some company"  
"Sure why not. Some drinks would do me good. So why are you sitting here alone drinking looking like all hell has broken loose?"  
"Marissa and I have problems. But I really don't want to talk about it"  
"Okay fine. Then we can just sit here and drink"  
"Good! That sounds good"

There she was. Standing at the railing by the pier. Wait! Why was she standing there? She wasn't going to jump, right? Oh my god I have to stop her.

"Summer! What are you doing?"  
"Cohen? What are you doing here? You came to watch me die"  
"No I came to tell you I'm sorry. And to save you from jumping"  
"Well you know I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you. Why do you even care if I jump?"  
"Because I love you. I love you like no one else. That's the real reason to why I came back. Because I needed to see you and tell you how I felt. Otherwise I don't think I would have come back. You were the thing that brought me home."  
"I brought you home?"  
"Yes my love for you brought me home. So please come down from there. Because if you jump I would have to jump down after you and I really don't want to do that"  
She slowly climbed down from the rail and he moved forward against her. Then he took her in his arms.  
"Oh my god! You know how much you scared me. I thought I would lose you. And I don't want that. And if you need time I respect that. You can take all the time you need. I will wait for you"  
"I think my need of time is over. I just want you now"  
"Really?" She nodded. "Good because I just want you too"  
He pulled her close and kissed her gently. Finally they were together again.

Shit I am so fucking drunk. Anna was pretty drunk too but not nearly as drunk as he was.  
"You know Ryan? I have always really liked you"  
"Yeah you have? I like you too. You are a good friend"  
"No I mean, after I came back and Seth was good I kind of had a little crush on you. I still have. You are so nice and kind and almost perfect"  
"Really? Thanks Anna"  
"My pleasure" She leaned closer to him and lay her hands on his cheeks. "And if Marissa can't see how good you are I think you deserve better" She kissed him and he kissed her back. It was a long kiss but after a while Ryan came to his senses and pulled back.

"I'm sorry Anna but I'm married with Marissa and…"  
"Yeah I know. I don't know what… I'm sorry. It must be the alcohol speaking and acting. I'm so sorry. I will just go. I'm sorry again"  
She ran off. Ryan got up. Maybe I should go home and fix the little that is left of my marriages. He walked home.

He opened the door slowly. The lights were off so Marissa was probably asleep upstairs. He sneaked up and opened the door. Then he freezed at the sight before him. Marissa quickly got up from the bed and so did her male friend. Their yard guy DJ.

"What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Ryan please calm down it's not what you think"  
"What? You just slipped down the bed with him" DJ walked towards him.

"Hey man calm down. It's not like it happened before. I thought you would have guessed it by now"  
"Shut up DJ"  
"What it's the truth. She is good you know. Or maybe you don't because she almost don't sleep with you"  
Ryan punched him hard, pushed him against the wall and started to punch him numerous of times.  
"Ryan calm down. Stop hitting him!"  
He stopped and let him go. Blood was coming through his nose and mouth but he was still standing.  
"Get the fuck out of my house" DJ ran out scared as hell. "I meant you to"  
"What? It's my house too."  
"No it isn't. I paid for it and built it. So get the fuck out of my house and don't ever come back again."  
"But Ryan…"  
"Get out! Or I will not be responsible of what I do"  
"You are threatening me?"  
"That's not a threat. It's a promise. Get out now. I will send you r stuff away to wherever you are tomorrow. Now get out!"  
He pushed her out of the room down the stairs and out through the front door and slammed it at her face.  
"Ryan! I need clothes" But he didn't listen. He just walked up to their and sat at the bed. Then he started to cry. He cried and cried. Now he was all alone

**Okay some of you probably hate me right now. But I don't think Marissa and Ryan really fit together. Marissa is a spoiled brat in my opinion. I hope you still continue to read and review even if I disappointed you with this. There are tons of girls for Ryan out there.**


	12. Some Hearts Are Broken

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love you all. But for those of you who wants Marissa back I will have to say sorry. But that isn't going to happen. I don't like her. She such a bitch all the time and I don't want her with Ryan. Maybe she will still be a part of the story. But not with Ryan. Continue to read and I will continue to write.**

**Chapter 12 – Some Hearts Are Broken**

He sat on his bed. He had been there all night. Not knowing what to do. Trisha was coming home tomorrow so he had one day to prepare himself to when he was going to tell her. How could she do that to me? What have I done to her that made me deserve this? I just don't get it. She can just go to hell. That's where she belongs. Oh my god, what am I going to do?

Seth woke up in his bed. Fully dressed with someone snuggling against his chest. Summer! Oh that's right, now he remembered what happened last night. He kissed her on the forehead and she opened her eyes.

"Sorry did I wake you?"  
"No it's alright. It's good to wake up next to you" She kissed him gently.

One knock on the door and Kirsten walked in to the room. "Seth! Are you awake?" She stopped at the sight. "Sorry I had no idea"  
"It's okay mom, really"

"So you too have finally made up?"  
"I guess we have" They answered both at the same time.

"Okay then I will leave you to do whatever you did" She walked out and left them alone.

"I really need to get my own place"  
"Why? Don't you like it like this? Just like high school"  
He smiled. "I like having you around just like those times. But I'm not so sure if I like the idea of my parents walking in on us every now and then"  
She giggled. "Maybe you're right" She laid her head on his chest again. "Promise you will never leave again like that"  
He was a little surprised that she brought that up all of the sudden but he brushed her hair from her face. "I promise. If I'm going away sometime then you better believe I will bring you with me. That's a promise" They fell asleep again.

Marissa had called like fifteen times but he just wouldn't answer so she went to his house. He would have to talk to her some time. She knocked on the door and he opened after a while.

"What do you want?"  
"Ryan you have to talk to me sometime"  
"I'm not so sure about that. Maybe when our lawyers are present we can talk again"  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"I want a divorce Marissa. I don't want anything to do with you. So just go away"

"Please Ryan" But there was no use. He shut the door at her face and she was alone again. What the hell am I supposed to do now? She picked up her phone and called Summer.

Summer took the phone and looked at it. Coop was calling. What did she want? An apologize for ditching me last night would be in order. She took the call.

"Yes hello Coop. What? Ryan has kicked you out?" Seth quickly got up. "Why has he kicked you out? Come on Marissa tell me. You don't want to take it over phone? Okay meet me down at the pier and we can talk. Okay I will be there as soon as I can. Bye!"

"Ryan kicked her out?"  
"Yeah she sounded really upset. I wonder what has happened"  
"Are you going to see her now?" She nodded "Okay then I will go to Ryan's and see what this is all about. Call me later?"  
"Count on it!" She kissed him and walked out of the room. As soon as she got out he called his brother. No one answered. Guess I have to go to him then. He put on some clothes and a minute later he was out of his room. About fifteen minutes later he was outside Ryan's house knocking on the door. It took a long while but finally Ryan opened and Seth was shocked at the sight.  
"You look like hell. What the hell is going around here? I could smell the alcohol when I walked up your driveway. Is something wrong? Why did you kick Marissa out?" Ryan eyes suddenly went dark.

"You have talked to Marissa?"  
"No I haven't. She called Summer and Summer is on her way there now. Look man you are kind of scaring me. Can't you just tell me what's going on?"  
Ryan opened the door and let him in. They walked in to the living room and sat down in the couches. Ryan took a sip from the bottle in front of him before he started.

"Marissa and I have had a hard time lately. She has been very distant and we have been fighting a lot. When I came home from the party last night" He paused and tried to hold back the tears. "When I came home she was sleeping with our yard guy DJ. Apparently they had done it for a pretty long time too. So I punched the hell out of DJ and threw them both out of my house. After that I have been sitting here drinking and doing absolutely nothing"  
Seth was stunned. Marissa had cheated on Ryan? He couldn't believe it. How could she do that to him? "Listen Ryan, I understand you feel like shit but you can't just sit her and drown in liquor."  
"Can't I? Then what do you suggest I do?"  
He had no answer to that, and he agreed this was kind of a big thing so he did the only thing he could do. He joined his brother in the silent brooding and took a bottle and started to drink.

Summer walked in to the café and sat at Marissa's table. She looked like shit. But she supposed everyone would if they had been out all night crying not having anywhere to sleep.

"Coop what is wrong? Why did Ryan kick you out?"  
"Because I'm so fucking stupid and I probably deserved it"  
"What? That's not true. Whatever it is I'm sure you can work it out. You didn't deserve this"  
"I cheated on him. I slept with DJ. We have been doing it since like some months back. "WHAT? Okay I take that back now. You are fucking stupid and you deserve worse than this. You cheated on Ryan? And then you call me? What the fuck did you expect? That I would comfort you. Never in a million years I say to you. I understand he kicked you out"  
"Please Summer"  
"No don't talk to me. You don't deserve to talk to me. Stay the hell away from me and everyone that has to do with me. The next time I see you, you should expect one huge rage blackout." Then she stood up and walked out of the café.

Half an hour later she stood outside Ryan house knocking like hell. Seth opened the door and she smelled strong liquor from him. "Hey Summer"  
"What the fuck Cohen? What are you doing?"  
"I'm drinking and brooding with my favourite brother"  
"Your favourite? He's your only brother!"

"Oh yeah that's right"  
"How much have you been drinking?"  
"Pretty much. Ryan, Summer is here. She would like to join us"  
"No I don't. I want to keep you from drinking. Get Ryan and come with me. Now Cohen!"  
He ran into the living room and soon he came out with Ryan right behind him.

"Get in to the car! Both of you! We are going to your parents. Maybe there we could try to get you both sober"

She drove against the Cohen residence.

Kirsten opened the door and was slightly worried but also a little amused by the sight in front of her. Summer was standing with her both sons resting on her shoulders. Obviously they were pretty wasted. But the worried part soon took overhand.

"Okay what has happened with these two?"  
"Can we just take them in for now and I will explain inside"  
They took them inside and she explained the situation for Kirsten and Sandy who joined them in the kitchen.

"I can't believe Marissa" Kirsten was furious.  
"No me neither but calm down a little honey. Now we have to concentrate on getting these two boys sober. And by the way, why is Seth drunk when Marissa cheated on Ryan?"  
"That you will have to ask him when he is conscious again" Summer giggled a little at Seth when he sat and looked around in the room as he had never been there before.

This was going to be long day.

**This morning when I was out on a walk my brain started working like crazy and I worked out the rest of the story. It is 9 chapters left and I have the main events all figured out. But it could take a while to write them. But you shouldn't have to wait very long between them. I'm also planning on writing a sequel. If you want me to do that. Please let me know. But as I said. There are pretty many chapters left to this story too.**


	13. Moving On From The Past

**A/N: Keep up with the reviews. As I said I have the rest of the chapters ready and I'm working on some ideas for the sequel. Anyway now let's see how you like this.**

**Chapter 13 – Moving On From The Past**

"So I guess we are done here then"

"Yes Mr. Atwood I believe we are"  
"Please Ryan can't we just…"  
"Shut up Marissa. Now with the divorce finished I hope I don't have to see you ever again"  
"What about Trisha?"  
"Trisha is my daughter, not yours. And I told her what you did and she doesn't want to see you anymore. So just leave me and my family alone"  
He walked away from her and the lawyers. Outside he loosened his tie and got in to the car. He sighed. It was good to have it done but he felt lonelier then he had ever felt before. He started the car and drove away.

"So when can I move in? Tomorrow? Okay that sounds great. Thank you, goodbye!"

"Who was that?" His mother looked at him.

"I've bought an apartment. He said I could move in tomorrow."  
"Are you moving out?"  
"Who is moving out?" His father entered the kitchen.

"Seth is."

"What?"  
"Hey what is all this about? Did you think I would live here forever? I thought you would be glad to have me out of the house finally"  
"Yes we are… or I mean, not glad exactly. But you had to move out sometime, it's just… sudden."

"Yeah I know but they had an empty apartment so I thought I would take it when they had one. But it's only a few blocks away so don't worry about me"  
His parents eyed each other and made two looks which Seth quickly translated.

"Hey I saw those looks. You don't think I will make it myself?"  
"Of course we do"

"Good. Now I'm going to tell Summer" He walked towards the door. "And hey, if Ryan calls or anything, tell him to give me a call, so I can see how it went today."

A minute later he was in the car on his way to Summer.

"Daddy! You are home again"

"Hey baby! Did you make it all by yourself at home?"  
"Yes. Don't be silly, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm big" She stood on her toes to prove it.

"Geez have you got high heels one?" She giggled and he hugged her.

"Did you talk with Marissa?" He noticed she didn't call her mom anymore.

"Yes I did"  
"Did you hit her?"  
"What? Why do you think that?"  
"Because she was bad at you and you can hit people when they are bad"  
"Who taught you that?" She shrugged. "Well it's wrong. You can't go around and hit people. So don't you ever do that! Promise?"

"Okay I promise"  
"Good. Now why don't you go and do some homework"  
She ran up the stairs and in to her room. Thank god he had her. Otherwise he didn't know how he would make it past this.

Summer looked at him through the window when he put boxes with stuff in the car outside. He was even gorgeous when he did that. She was so lucky. And his new apartment was really nice. Pretty big and it was closer to her house than the Cohen residence. And now they didn't have to worry about his parents running in on them, or at least not as often. Because no one in the Cohen family believed in locks so the front door to his apartment would probably always be open. But the important thing was that she had him.

Seth walked in to the room. "You know that thing you are doing, you know nothing at all. It is really helping us a lot."  
"Shut up Cohen I'm helping a lot"  
"Yeah right why don't you take that little bag over there" He said and then he bent over to take a box. But he realized it was too heavy and stood up again. She walked over to the box and lifted it up.

"You saved that box for me? That was very kind of you, to save the light things for me"  
"Seriously are you sure you aren't related to the Hulk?"  
"No I just happen to do this thing called work out sometimes. You should try it"  
"Very funny"  
She walked out the room with the box and he soon followed her with a smaller box.

"So where is Chino?"  
"I don't know. I've tried reaching him since yesterday but he doesn't take my calls. I guess he is upset about the divorce being ready. It must be hard"  
"Yeah I guess, especially since he had to see Marissa again. God I can't believe her. I feel like I would like to hit her or something"  
"Please don't. Go easy with the rage blackouts"

She punched him at the arm and almost dropped the box but he came to her rescue.

"Thank you!" She kissed him.

Ryan sat in the living room all alone. The lights were off and Trisha was at a friend's for the night. He took a sip from the vodka bottle in front of him. It had been a lot of alcohol the last couple of weeks. It numbed the pain. He knew he shouldn't do that but he couldn't help it. He needed something to help him, something to make him forget about her.

Seth and Summer stood looking in to the apartment. All the boxes were there. The big stuff like the TV and the bed was unpacked but all the other stuff was in the boxes. His parents came and stood behind them.

"You know son this looks like a pretty nice apartment. You will do well"  
"Thanks dad!"  
"Well we should be off now. I guess you two would like to… well I will not go so far to say anymore, but I guess you don't want us here"  
"Thanks dad that wasn't wierd at all"  
"Bye Sandy! Bye Kirsten!" Summer waved at them and when they were gone she turned to Seth. "You know I kind of know what he was talking about so why don't you get your butt inside your new apartment" She pushed him inside and closed the door. She laid herself above him in the bed and they started to kiss each other. The kisses began to be more and more passionate but suddenly Seth pulled away.  
"What's wrong? Did I do something?"  
"No Summer you were great it's just" She interrupted him.  
"You don't want to do it with me?"  
"Summer, can you let me finish?" He looked at her. "Good. I think Ryan really needs to talk to someone before he does something stupid. No one has seen or talked to him since he saw Marissa yesterday and finished the divorce. So I think maybe I should go and talk to him"  
"Yeah you're right. He really needs you now. We can finish this some other time"  
"Good. I'm glad you understand. I love you" He kissed her, grabbed a shirt and went out through the door.

About ten minutes later he stood pounding at Ryan's front door.  
"Ryan! Open the door man! You can't sit in there alone forever" Finally he opened the door.  
"Hey Seth! What do you want?" The alcohol smell was pretty strong.

"I came to talk to you about everything"  
"Everything? Okay then you better come in because everything is a lot to talk about" Okay something was seriously wrong because Ryan just made a joke.

They sat in the living room and Seth turned some lights on. Ryan didn't look well.

"Okay Ryan spit it out. What is bugging you, I mean I know it's the divorce but you have to talk about it with someone so talk to me bro"

They sat in quiet for a while and then he started.

"You know I saw her yesterday and it reminded me of everything we had. All the fun we had, the wedding, all the good times with Trisha. But when all those things had flashed through my mind all I could see was her betraying me with that little prick to a yard guy. And I wanted to hurt her so bad but I couldn't because there were eyewitnesses and I had Trisha to come home to. But I hated her so much and now I don't know how I will ever get through this"  
Seth looked at his brother. He had never seen him like this before. It was scary.

"Look Ryan, I can't even imagine how hard this is for you but she hurt you like no one has ever hurt you before and you deserve a whole lot better than that. I will take time but eventually you will get over her and find someone else. If you are lucky you will find your soul mate like I did"

Ryan both sighed.  
"But you say it will take time. How long?"  
"That is up to you. And when that time is going I would like it if you could meet some people and don't just sit here drinking and brooding even if you do it pretty well."  
"Okay, you are right Seth. I will try to act normal"  
"Good. Now can we talk about something more fun"  
They sat talking and talking the whole night. They hadn't really had anytime to do that since Seth came back. There had been so much drama all the time. But of course it always was in Newport.

When Seth left Ryan felt a little better. I will just have to move on. He walked in and took up a picture of him and Marissa. He looked at it for a while and then tossed it in to the open fire. Goodbye Marissa. You are dead to me now and I'm going to move on from you.


	14. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 14 – Happy Birthday**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Trisha, happy birthday to you" Ryan wasn't really a good singer but this day was special. He hugged his daughter and gave her the presents.

"Thank you dad" She smiled and started to open the gifts. There were some clothes, a doll, sketch paper and pens, she loved to draw.

"Do you like it?"  
"Yes I love it. Thank you thank you thank you"

"So why don't you come down to the kitchen. I have made you breakfast and later I though I would make you a nice dinner. And you better eat it 'because you know I don't cook very often"  
"But when you cook it is very good" She smiled and got up from the bed.  
"Hey are you trying to charm some more gifts out"  
"Maybe, is it working?"  
He laughed for the first time in a long time. "You will get more gifts tonight at your party now come with me and we will eat breakfast"  
They walk down hand in hand to the kitchen.

Seth woke up and found Summer next to him. He watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. God I love her so much. Her chest was moving up and down as she breathed. He just sat and watched her for some minutes and then he took her hair from her face so that he could see her alright and then he kissed her gently. She started slowly to wake up from her mini-coma and smiled when she saw him in front of her.  
"Did you watch me sleep?"  
"Well it's your fault. You look so cute sleeping"  
"Well some people just have good looking genes in their blood. To bad you didn't get any of those" She giggled and he started to tickle her.

"Yeah well I got you didn't I?"  
"Yes I felt sorry for you so I stayed with you so you wouldn't feel miserable" She loved to tease with him. It was always funny to annoy him.

He kissed her again and she returned it. He started to kiss her more passionate and tried to get her shirt off.

"Stop it Cohen. Some of us have work to go to."  
"Yeah I know but I have really missed being with you. It was like more than 5 years"  
"Yes I know but you will have to wait. If you are lucky Trisha isn't the only one getting a present tonight"  
"I'm going to hold you to that one now." He kissed her again and then let her roll of the bed to put on some more clothes.

"So I will see you tonight at the party"  
"I believe you will Ms. Roberts" She giggled and then she walked out the door.

The night was getting closer and she had no idea what she was going to wear. She wasn't even sure she wanted to go but he had asked her. She felt really bad for kissing him that night and she hadn't talked to him since because she knew that she told him how she felt for him. But she had to meet him sometime so why not tonight at the party? But what was she going to say to him? Oh my god this was hard.

She decided to take the blue dress just as the phone rang. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello"  
"Hi Anna its Summer"  
"Summer? Hi!" They hadn't really talked much. It was awkward because they both used to like Seth. But Anna was over him long ago so it was okay now but they never really talked in spite of that.

"I know we haven't really talked much but I heard you were going to the party and I wondered if you needed a ride. I mean you live a couple of minutes away and you haven't got a driver's license so it could take a while and…"  
"Summer you are rambling. I would like a ride, it was nice of you to ask"  
"Okay I will pick you up later then"  
"Yep that sounds good. Bye see you later"  
"Bye"  
She hung up. Summer was really nice to call. Maybe they both could try and get over that problem they had so many years ago and move on. She was actually quite nice if you knew her. The party tonight could be fun. It was just that thing with Ryan. But she would have to try and talk to him maybe, or she could just avoid him.

Summer stopped outside Anna's house and saw Anna walk out. She looked great. Summer didn't actually know why the two of them never made friends when she moved back. The thing with Seth was weird but she seemed to be over him so maybe now they could be friends.

"Hey Summer!"  
"Hey! Sorry about the rambling before. I don't usually do that"  
"I know, I guess you have spent to much time with Seth" Summer turned to her "I heard you got back together yesterday. Good for you, you look great together"

"Thanks. Is it weird for you?"  
"What? You and Seth? No not at all, I got over him a long while ago. I'm really happy for you."  
"Okay good, I wouldn't want it to be weird for you. So do you have any other guy in sight?"  
Anna blushed and looked down in her lap.  
"Oh it is! I can see it in your suddenly red face. Is it anyone I know?"  
"I don't really want to talk about it now. He's not ready for it and even if he was I don't know if he would want to be with me so I'm trying to get over him. But it is hard"  
"Okay I wont nag but if you want to know how he feels you should talk to him. If he likes you then it's worth waiting for him to be ready"  
"Thanks Summer! I thought this would be weird but it really isn't."  
"Yeah I know. I thought so too but not at all. Well we should get going now so we don't miss the party."  
They drove off and they both felt that this maybe could work out to be a good friendship.

Trisha opened the door.

"Happy birthday!"

"Uncle Seth! Thank you" She took his gift and hugged him. Then she turned her attention back to the gift opened it. Ryan walked in behind her.

"What did he get you honey?"  
"A plastic horse, its great Seth thank you" She ran in to the living room with it.

"You gave Captain Oats to her?"

"No of course not. I bought a copy of it. Captain Oats is never leaving my side. But if you are lucky that horse will help her through some rough times"  
"Yeah right, or it's going to make her to be an exact copy of you"  
"Maybe, except she is a girl"  
"Actually sometimes I wonder if you really are a boy" They both laughed when it knocked on the door.

"Trisha you have more guests!" She came running in to the room and opened the door. There was Anna and Summer singing for all they could. The boys were kind of amused by the sight in front of them. None of them could really sing. When they were ready Trisha thanked them and started to open their presents. She got a beautiful dress from Anna and from Summer:  
"A plastic horse! Now I can play with both of them"  
"Oh she already had on?" Summer looked disappointed when Trisha walked off with the gifts.

"She got one just now. Seth bought on to her. And by the way, was that Princess Sparkle you gave to her?"  
"No of course not. I bought a copy of it. Princess Sparkle is never leaving my side. But if you are lucky that horse will help her through some rough times"

"I don't really know why I asked"

He walked after Trisha and left was the three others. Anna hugged Seth.

"Hi Seth! So I heard you managed to get her back. Good for you. I told you that you shouldn't give up"  
"You talked about me?"

"Yeah when he came back and you were mad at him he was really depressed and spent sometime at the Bait Shop where I usually also spend time when I'm lonely, which is very often. So we talked a few times and I told him he shouldn't give up and I guess he didn't"

"No I guess not"  
"Hello, you know I'm standing right here. Stop talking like I'm not here"  
"Sorry baby" Summer kissed him. "So where are everybody else?"  
Five minutes later that question was answered when half of Newport's population was gathered in Ryan's home.

Ryan walked out and sat by the pool. Too many people and he needed a break.

"You needed a break?" He looked to the door and saw Anna walking out.

"Yeah too much talking for me"  
"I guessed so" She sat down at the table with him. No one said anything.

"So uncomfortable silence I believe is the word for this"  
"I know I just don't know what to say. That night, I kissed you when you were married and I told you things you probably didn't need to hear and…"  
"Stop it, we were really drunk and it's not like I tried to stop you. And about the talking I probably said something too but I don't remember what either of us said because I was so drunk"

"Oh… Okay. So you don't remember anything I said?"  
"No not really? Why? What did you say?"

"Nothing, it was nothing important"  
"Okay I'm not stupid I can tell it was something, but I guess you can tell me when you want to"  
"Good. You will find out sooner or later I think"

"So you came here with Summer? You guys have made friends now?"  
"I guess. We haven't really talked before but she offered to give me a ride and we talked a bit and it was good. She is really nice."  
"Yeah she is. And she and Seth are really good for each other"  
"Yes they really are. So what about you? You have someone you like?"  
"I guess but I don't think I have a shot"  
"Why shouldn't you? You look great and you are very sweet, who wouldn't like you?"  
"Well he has just come out from a really serious relationship and I don't think he is ready for another one"  
"Well you won't know until you ask him. And if he likes you even a little bit then I think he will take the chance when he gets it"

"Maybe you are right"

They stayed out for a little while and then walked in to the house again.

The hour was getting late and people started to wander home. At least it was just Seth, Summer, Anna and Ryan. Ryan walked down the stairs; he had just put Trisha in the bed. She was happy but really sleepy.

"Hey man, Summer and I are going to take off so you have a good time cleaning up"  
"Very funny"  
"Bye Chino, bye Anna"

They both walked out jumped in to Seth's car.

Five minutes later they stumbled in to Seth's apartment and Summer threw herself over him.

"You know you weren't the only one waiting for this"  
"Really? Who else?" He smiled and kissed her.

They stripped each other in quite a rapid time and he laid himself over her in the bed and kissed her.  
"Oh my god I love you so much Summer"  
"I love you too"

"So maybe I should get going too" Anna got up from the couch and so did Ryan.

"Yeah you're right it's getting pretty late"  
"But I had great time"  
"Yeah me too, we should get together sometime, we don't meet as often as I would like"

"That sounds good"  
"Good. I will give you a call and maybe we could catch a movie or go to dinner or something"

"Yep that sounds fun"

She walked towards the door and he followed her.  
"So I will get going then"  
"Okay goodbye"  
"Yeah goodbye"

She walked out headed down the driveway  
"Anna wait! I could give you a ride if you want? So you don't have to walk all the way home"  
"Thanks that would be great!"  
They both jumped in to the car and drove off. The CD player was on with Journey.

"What is this?"  
"Journey. I don't know why I like it so much but they are good"  
"Yeah it is pretty good. Maybe I should get some of their record"  
"Yeah you should do that"

He pulled in to her driveway.

"So then we are here"  
"I guess we are. So thanks for the ride, it was really nice of you. Bye!"  
"Bye Anna"

She jumped out and walked in to her house. She was really beautiful, he hadn't thought of her that way before. But he guessed he didn't have chance. Apparently she was already in to some other guy. I wonder who that guy could be? He's lucky, that's for sure.

**A/N: So I think this chapter was really good. Tell me what you think. Hope you like it. I also has come up with some ideas for the sequel so you could expect that to come up when this story is ready. Read and review!**


	15. Only Friends

**A/N: So thanks for the reviews. They are really great to read. So now let's see how you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 15 – Only Friends**

"Hey man what did you do last night? I tried to call you"  
"Seth Hi! I was at the Bait Shop"  
"You were at the Bait Shop alone? Wow, that is pretty lame"  
"No I wasn't alone. I was with Anna"  
"Oh Anna. Aha I see" He blinked seductive with his eyes.

"Oh no, don't give me that look. We are just friends. Nothing more"  
"Friends? Yeah right, you have been hanging out more then me and Summer"  
"Is that even possible to do?"  
A quiet moment. "Ok maybe that is true. But you have been hanging out a lot"  
"Well you and Summer haven't really been around. And Anna is the obvious choice after you guys"  
"Ok whatever makes you sleep at night. I know you and Marissa once tried to be only friends and look how that…" He just realized what he talked about. "Oh god Ryan I'm sorry"  
"No it's okay"  
"No it's not. I'm just sitting here rambling not thinking of what I'm saying and then I say something stupid and don't know it myself and then…"  
"Okay you are rambling again Seth, really its okay. I'm over her now, really"

He nodded. "So have you eaten? Maybe we could go and eat something"  
"Actually I already have plans with Anna"  
He started to laugh as he walked out of Ryan's kitchen. "Okay, you two just friends? Right"

He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Anna walked in.

"Hi Anna"  
"Hi" She hugged him. "Are you ready for lunch?"  
"Yes I am shall we get going?"  
"I believe we should"  
They walked against the door and when Ryan closed it he saw Seth holding the thumbs up. He is really going to get his ass kicked some day he thought.

"Hello this is Summer speaking"  
"And this is a handsome young man in his best days"  
"Really? I thought you sounded like my boyfriend"  
"Very funny. So what are you doing?"  
"I'm working, unlike some others. Anyway aren't you on lunch with Ryan?"  
"No he already had plans"  
"With Anna I guess"  
"And how could you have guessed that?" The sarcasm in his voice was pretty clear.

"Yeah no idea there. Okay so you felt lonely and called me?"  
"Pretty much. So are you up for lunch later?"  
"Yeah sure. I'll call when I'm ready with this photo shoot"  
"Oh you are being photographed right now?"  
"Yeah I'm standing with a phone on the picture" He had taught her sarcasm well.

"Okay. Are you wearing minimum clothes? I'm picturing it in front of me"  
"I'm wearing an Eskimo suit and holding a sharp spear"  
"Okay you always know how to ruin a moment"  
"I guess I do. Okay I'm all naked, does it feel better now?"  
"Um I'm not really sure, feels bad to miss it"  
"Okay pervert warning right there. Oh I have to go now but I'll call you later"  
"Okay bye. Love you"  
"Love you too"

They sat at the table drinking the expensive wine Ryan brought in. The food was delicious and their stomachs were full. Just dessert left.

"So what do you want for dessert"  
"I don't know Ryan, I seriously think my stomach is about to burst"  
"You can't skip dessert, I think there is a rule that says that"

"Okay I will have a banana split then. Just because of the rule"  
"Really I never thought you would agree to do that. I really can't eat anymore"  
"Good 'cause I was planning on sneaking away when you called the waiter. Guess I don't have to then"  
They paid for the dinner and then walked out. About fifteen minutes later they were at Ryan's house. Anna stopped the car.

"So do you want to come in?"  
"Yeah sure I'm not tired yet"  
They walked in the door and saw Seth standing in the kitchen.

"Hello friends! I just put Trisha to bed so try not to be too loud when you do your friendly stuff" He made some blinks with his eyes that couldn't go unnoticed. Ryan pulled him near when he walked by.  
"You are seriously going to pay for this"  
"I have no doubt brother. No doubt at all, but don't let me hold you from being with you friend"  
Ryan punched him playful at the head.

"Bye friends I will see you later"

Then he walked out and left the two of them alone.

"Was he being more weird than usual?"  
"I really can't tell which time he is weirder. Let's just go with him being weird all the time. That's the easiest way"  
She nodded and leaned against the kitchen bench.

"So the fact that he used the word friend at least one time in every sentence didn't mean anything to you?" She walked slowly against him.  
"No not really. Why do you think that?" He moved against her and they soon stood right next to each other.

"I don't know, I just don't want him to think we are something else then friends" She leaned in against him so there was only a few centimetres between them.

"No because if he thought that then it would be weird" He leaned even closer.

"Yeah really weird" Then she kissed him. He kissed her back and started to slide his hands down her back. They stood like that for a while and then they both slowly pulled away.

"Or maybe he wasn't so crazy to think that"


	16. Alone Time

**A/N: I know the last chapter was short but I ran low on ideas to make it longer. This chapter is longer so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 16 – Alone Time**

"Hello baby!"  
"Hey did you sleep well?" Summer kissed him gently.

"I always to when I'm sleeping next to you"  
"Yeah that's what I thought, but I have to go now"  
"What now? Why? I feel like staying all day in bed"  
"Well that could get a bit lonely for you since I have to go to Ryan's now"  
"Why?"  
"I need to talk with him about something"  
"Really, and what would that be?"  
"That would be the topic none of your business. You will find out soon enough" He walked in to the bathroom and stepped in to the shower. She quickly followed him.  
"Hey you can't just say that and then leave, now I really want to know what it is"  
"Kind of the whole idea"

She stepped in to the shower with him and put her arms around his neck. "So there's no way I could get it out of you. Not even if I try really hard?"  
"Well if you try really hard"

She kissed him hard and started to explore his body with her hands, but after a while he told her to stop.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I just have to think for a while… No you didn't pull it off" He walked out of the shower laughing a little.  
"That was just mean Cohen"  
"That's what I do"

A while later he stood knocking at Ryan's door. It was 10´o clock so he should be up. Ryan opened the door with a drowsy look. Or maybe he wasn't up.

"Seth what do you want? What time is it?"  
"I need to have a talk with you, brother to brother"  
"Now? You know I'm really not your biological brother" Ryan tried but Seth was already half way in to the kitchen. "Why do I even try? So what is the topic?"  
"It's about me and Summer"  
"You know I should really stop to ask questions I probably could answer myself"  
"Real funny; it's some serious stuff I'm talking about now. I thinking of taking a big step forward in our relationship but I don't know if either of us is ready"  
"What big step would this be then?"  
Seth pulled out a little box and opened it; in there was a beautiful ring with a sparkling diamond.

"Wow Seth, it looks good but I'm not sure if brothers are supposed to marry each other"  
Seth slapped him in the head "When did you become such a joker? Did I really teach you this well? It's for Summer, or at least I think it will be for Summer"  
"It's a really big step, I can't tell you if you are ready"  
"No I know that, that's why I'm going away on the Summer Breeze for a few days, just to think things through"  
"Okay that's understandable, but why do you tell me?"

"Because I don't really know what to tell Summer, so I'm going to tell her I need some alone time but it has nothing to do with her and that I'll be back soon. But I guess she will still freak out a little and then I would like it if you could calm her down a little. Could you do that for me?"

"Yeah sure piece of cake, or not piece of cake, it's not easy to keep those rage blackouts from coming but I will try my best"  
"I have no doubt. So now over to more interesting facts, how is it going with your friend, the friend that you were only friends with when you talked to me, but an hour later you kissed her. So I guess you are really good friends now"  
"Okay maybe you were right, Anna is really great. She is the exact opposite to Marissa and I think that is what I need. Is that so bad?"  
"No not at all, I think you look great together. And I won 50 bucks from Summer too"  
"What?"

"Um in a completely other bet that involved 3 horses and an elephant. But now let's not focus on that. So you and Anna are dating now?"  
"Yes we are actually going out tonight on out first official date"  
Okay that sounds good man I'm really happy for you. I got to go now because I need to pack some things for my trip, but keep Summer sane for me will you? Great!"

He walked out leaving his brother alone. Seth is going to propose? Oh my god things were really changing in Newport. He wouldn't have guessed this would have happened when he moved to Chino 5 years ago.

Seth packed 2 bags and went down to the boat leaving it there, when he came up from the boat he freezed. Summer was standing at the bridge and she didn't look happy.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you leaving me again? Huh is that it?"  
"No Summer you have misunderstood this I just…"  
"You just packed some bags for a completely other reason? Or what?"  
"No not for another reason, I'm going away, but just for a couple of days. I will be back soon I promise"  
"But why? Why are you going away? Can't I come with you?"  
"No I need some alone time, it has nothing to do with you, I will tell you all about it when I get back"  
"Why? Tell me now?" She was getting angry now. He was just going to leave without telling her why? No fucking way he would get away with this.

"Seriously Summer I will be back soon so just calm down"  
"I will calm down when you tell what's going on" Seth went quiet.

"… I can't tell you yet"  
"You can't tell me? Well that's just great, then why don't you stay out there on your god damn boat, you seem to like it more then me" She turned and started to walk away but he ran after her and stopped her.

"Come on Summer you are being ridiculous. I love you more than anything in the world, you know that"  
"Then why can't you tell me? You are freaking me out when you are this serious"  
"I will tell you when I get back, I just need some time, okay?"

She nodded but tears started to fall from her eyes. "Hey sweetie, don't cry" He wiped the tears of her face.

"I just can't help it" She cracked and started to cry in to his shoulder.

"I can't leave if you are like this you know that"  
"So don't leave"  
"I have to some time, this is something I have to do, it's really important to me. Please understand"

She managed to pull herself together and kissed him. "If you have to this then go ahead and do it, I will probably be sad but I will make it. Just promise you will be back soon. I can't stand too much time away from you again"

"I will be back in a few days, I told Ryan to look in to you so you weren't too lonely"

She nodded and kissed him again and he kissed her back and then walked to the boat again. She watched him walk away. You better keep that promise.

The hour was getting late and Ryan and Anna came to Ryan's house after their date. It had been very great, a nice dinner with candles and romantic music. The waiter had been really nice to them too. Now they were going up the stairs to the front door.

"Hello! Trisha, are you up?" Trisha came out from the kitchen. "Hey sweetie!"  
"Hi, is this Anna?"  
"Yes it is, did Sandy tell you about her" She nodded. "Okay so where is he?"  
"He drove home when you called; he thought I could be alone for a while"  
"Okay, so I want to introduce you to Anna" Anna step forward and bend down

"Hi Trisha"  
"Hi! Are you dating my dad?"  
She giggled. "I guess I am. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yes, if you don't be mean as Marissa was"

"I promise I won't"  
"Do you want to play videogames?"  
"Yeah sure if you are allowed to be up" She looked up at Ryan.

"Oh dad, can I? Can I?"

"Okay, just this once, but then you are going straight to bed"  
She yelled thanks as she ran in to the living room. Anna stood up and turned to Ryan.

"So is she good? Because I don't want to get my ass kicked"  
"She is pretty good, but I can teach you some moves. Come here" He brought her closer and kissed her.

"These moves are going to help me in my videogame skills?"  
"No but I needed these to boost up so I could help you" He smiled and they walked hand in hand in to the living room and joined Trisha.

Seth sat on his boat. He put on a sweater. It was rather cold outside and the weather was turning worse. Maybe he should have waited for a while before he went out. Ah I will just have to go through this the hard way.

He continued to steer the boat out but the waves turned bigger and the wind increased. Water started to splash up on the deck. Pretty smart move Seth, you could surely have picked an even worse day to sail out.

Summer sat alone in his apartment. It seemed so empty without him. But he promised he would be back so he would have to be. She took a drink, he didn't have any strong stuff so she wasn't really affected but it tasted good when she was miserable.

She took up Captain Oats from the bedside table and looked at him. How could he have forgotten this? He always had it with him. There was something wrong and he wouldn't tell her what and she was going crazy. I hope he will be back soon to tell me.

The waves were getting rougher and he started to loose control over the boat. Suddenly the boom was loose and it swung over the boat and hit him in the head. He flow out of the boat and won in to the water.  
"No what the fuck! Come back here!"  
The boat started to drift away and he couldn't get to it. The waves where to big. The water was cold and he started freezing. Why was I going out just this day of all days? I promise her I would be back, and now I have betrayed her trust again. He knew that she wouldn't feel like he betrayed her but he felt like that.

He didn't know how long he had been in the water but he started to feel weak. He couldn't fight anymore, he blew all his chances and now it was over. He just wanted to see her face one last time. It would make it much easier. He remembered what he had in his pocket. He took the last of his energy and took it up. It was a picture. They took it last week when they were out on a picnic. He set the camera up so both of them would be in the picture. They looked happy. They both smiled. Her smile was so beautiful. All of her was beautiful and it hurt him to have to leave her again. But this time it wasn't his choice. He was cold and he couldn't take it anymore so he shut his eyes and let the waves take him. His body drifted away in the waves and then he was gone.

**Sad I know. But that's how it is in drama stories. Something has to happen. Some of you will probably hate me but I hope you will forgive me. Read and review. Next chapter will be up in a few days. So you don't have to wait long to see it.**


	17. Lost Again

**A/N: So how are you doing out there? Waiting to see how everything goes. Well here it is.**

**Chapter 17 – Lost Again**

Ding-dong the doorbell rang and Sandy went to open the door. A policeman was standing out front.

"Hey officer what can I help you with?"  
He took of his sunglasses "Mr. Cohen?"

"Yes that would be me"  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news"

"We got reports this morning of a shipwreck. Do you recognize this?" He handed Sandy some pictures. First he didn't recognize it but then a picture of a wood piece came up. There was text on it. He read: The Summer Breeze. No it couldn't be.

"What is this? This can't be happening"  
"I'm sorry sir, we found ID in the cabin which said the boat belonged to a Seth Cohen. I'm guessing he is your son. We didn't find anyone near the boat. I'm really sorry for your loss"  
"What? You didn't find a body you said"  
"No but these things happen and we usually don't find the body, it's probably lost at sea"

"I will get a truck to drive the leftovers here. Again I am really sorry for your loss"

The policeman walked away and left Sandy. How could this happen? How am I going to tell Kirsten that our son is lost again, and that he won't come back this time? It feels like yesterday when he came back and now he is gone again? I can't take this anymore.

Kirsten walked down the stairs and found her husband in the kitchen with his face buried in his hands.

"What's wrong honey? Who was what at the door?"  
Sandy looked up and Kirsten saw his face covered with tears, she had never see him look so miserable and helpless"

"Hey what's going on?" She sat at the other side of the table.

"He's gone" He couldn't get any other words out of his mouth.

"What? Who is gone?"  
"He's gone"

"You are not making any sense"

He pulled the pictures up and gave them to her and the truth struck her. This is Seth's boat, but it is wrecked. Why was his boat wrecked? Sandy's words finally hit her. He's gone. No, this can't be happening, not again.

"What is this? Where is Seth?"  
"I'm sorry but I don't know. They said," he almost couldn't get the words out "said the body is lost at sea. He's gone, and I don't know what to do" He bursted out in to tears. Kirsten had never seen him cry before, and it was just a matter of time before she joined him. Their son was gone again and he wasn't coming back this time.

Summer drove as fast as she could. The Cohen's called her a minute ago and she immediately heard that something was wrong. They needed someone and Seth was away so she guessed she was their next call. Wait a minute; the next call would be Ryan, why did they call her? Oh my god how slow is this car. She stopped the car, jumped out and ran to the door, she didn't ring the bell, and she just ran inside. In the kitchen she saw both Sandy and Kirsten sitting at the table. She could see they had been crying.

"What's the matter? What is wrong?"  
"Oh my god I can't tell her" Kirsten ran out the door and sat by the pool.

"Sandy, you are freaking me out here what is it?"

"You maybe want ton sit down"  
"Or maybe you just want to tell me what's wrong. Come on!"  
"The police came here this morning. They had found a shipwreck on a beach a few miles from here" Summer got it right away.  
"No! Don't tell me, this is just some sick joke or something" She sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry Summer I wish it wasn't true but it is, Seth is gone. The body was lost in the water. They found his ID in the boat and all of his belongings. Everything was there, except for him"  
"No he promised he would come back, he promised me!" She was crying uncontrollable and she couldn't stop.

"I wish there was something I could do, but I know there isn't. We just have to be here for each other"  
"I can't take this right now. I need to go" She ran off, out the door and in to the car. She drove away and didn't care about Sandy shouting on the driveway. She was going to the ship, she was going to find Seth and they would be together. She knew the beach and sped there as fast as she could.

"Hello this is Ryan speaking"  
"Hey, it's Sandy" Ryan could here by the tone of his voice something was wrong.

"What's the matter Sandy?"  
"Can you come here now? Don't bring Trisha"  
"What is it?"  
"Just come now" Sandy hung up.

Ryan was freaked and he called Anna.

"Hello"  
"Hi Anna its Ryan, something is wrong at the Cohen residence. I need someone to watch Trisha, can you come here?"  
"Yeah sure I will be right over"  
"Okay, I have to go now but I will fill you in when I know what it is"  
About an hour later he sat in his parents kitchen. He was speechless, of all the things that could have happened he could never have imagined this. His brother was dead.

"Do you know why he went away in the first place Ryan? I know it's not really important but I would like to know" Ryan looked in to Kirsten's eyes.

"He thought about proposing to Summer, but he needed some time alone thinking it through. He showed me the ring right before he left and he made me promise to look after Summer so she didn't freak out when he was gone"

Kirsten started to cry uncontrollable again and Sandy continued.

"Then you better keep that promise, we told Summer right before you and she freaked out and ran away. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"I think I do" He got up from the chair and ran out to the car.  
"Hey Ryan! Wait! Ah why doesn't anyone listen to me when I shout?"

She walked down the beach and there it was. The wreck was lying there all alone and Seth was no where to be seen. The truth started to strike her and she sat down by the piece that said Summer Breeze. He had named his boat after her, the boat he had left her with twice. She didn't notice Ryan's car pulling over and she didn't see him until he sat down by her side.

"I figured you would be here. Listen, I know this must be hard, I lost him too. But we have to stay strong and be there for each other. We have to make it"

She didn't answer at first but then she surprised him.

"No!"  
"What do you mean no?"  
"I can't do this; I can't do this without him"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can't be here without him, I have to leave"  
"Leave? Like a holiday?"  
"No like leave forever, this place will never be okay to live in for me again. I can't stay"  
"But you can't leave us. We need you now, and you need us"  
"You can come and see me but I can't stay here. I'm sorry Ryan. I'm really sorry" She got up and ran away from him crying. He ran after her but she was fast and soon she was driving away from him.

"Summer! Are you here?"

He ran through her house but there were very little clothes here. She can't have packed and left already. She isn't that fast. But wait; oh no she moved most of her stuff to Seth's apartment. He had to hurry so he managed to catch her before she left.

A minute later he stumbled in to Seth's apartment. He immediately saw the note on the mirror.

_I'm sorry Ryan. I know you don't think this is the right thing to do but I can't stay. I grabbed some stuff and left to L.A., I will call you when I get an apartment. Please tell Sandy and Kirsten I am sorry. I can't face them right now but I will soon. Take care._

_Love Summer_

He lost her. He failed Seth, he promised to take care of her but he failed. He would never forgive himself. He had to get her back. But he knew that is was never going to be possible to convince Summer. If she thought she did the right thing then the only one that could make her feel differently was Seth. And obviously that was not going to happen But he had to try.

The wind was strong. Waves crashed in to the shore and the saltwater flow across the beach. He suddenly noticed a blanket around him. Where am I? He coughed and a lady appeared.

"Hey you are awake, there is an ambulance on the way here"  
He tried to talk but his throat was sore.

"You shouldn't talk. Your head has caught some serious hits and you should try and rest."  
It sounded like a good idea so he laid his head back on the pillow. The last thing he remembered was that boom hitting him in the head. It hurt pretty badly. He didn't have time to think anymore before he drifted back to sleep.

**You didn't really think I was going to kill him, did you? I'm not that cold hearted. I'm actually a big fan of romance but I felt like I needed to shock you a little. And it worked I believe. I got an email from a pretty sad reader who begged me to tell her if he survived, and I guess he did. So don't worry be happy, next chapter will be up next week I think.**


	18. Waking Up

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I have never got so many before, I guess you were kind of happy with the ending. I didn't want to disappoint you. I got some great ideas from some of you too so thanks for them. Two chapters left after this one.**

**Chapter 18 – Waking Up**

He woke up again after a while when the paramedics lifted him up on a stretcher. They were careful with him but still felt the pain in his body.

"Can you talk?"  
He tried to talk but no words came out of his mouth and they nodded understanding.

"You didn't have any ID on you so we can't inform any relatives but when we get you to the hospital we will give you some pills that calm you down so you maybe can get a few words out. Is that okay?"

He nodded and then laid his head back again. His family probably wouldn't be worried yet, he had just been gone for a day he thought. He didn't know that the lady had found him when he had lain on the beach for 3 days.

Ryan sat quiet by the table again. He had barely opened his mouth since he last saw Summer. No one could make him talk; he was back to his old self again. Silent and brooding was his strategy. Anna walked in and sat beside him, she couldn't stand seeing him like this. He hadn't touched his dinner and she was really worried.

"Ryan you have to eat sometime, and you have to talk to someone"  
"I talk"  
"Yes you do but your sentences usually consist of 2 words. You can't get depressed and loose it. You have to be strong, like you always are"  
"That's the problem, I was strong, but the things that made me the strongest was Seth. Without him I would never have made it here. It seemed like I took care of him but it was the other way around. I need him"  
"I know, but"  
"No you don't know. I'm sorry but you don't, no one knows how I feel, no one knew him like I did. I don't want to be disrespectful to Sandy and Kirsten but I knew him better then they did. He was just like me before we met, silent and not very popular. We connected and together we made it through all the obstacles we faced that year"   
"But you have me"  
"Yeah well that's not the same thing. You don't get it, when I came back and he wasn't there I felt like shit. It was my fault and I didn't think I would ever get through it without him"  
"But you did"  
"Yes but I barely didn't, and I don't think I can go through that again"  
"We'll make it through, somehow we will make it"  
"I'm not so sure about that"

Summer put on her clothes and closed the locker. She walked against the door.

"Roberts! Hey Summer!"  
She turned around and saw her boss.  
"Don't forget that you start early tomorrow, Suzy couldn't make it"  
"Yeah whatever"  
She walked away from the cafeteria. She started yesterday and she really hated it, but she needed the money, and it was close to her apartment. But it wasn't really an apartment, more like one room to sleep in and one tiny bathroom. But it was better then being alone in Newport, without him. She closed the door to her place and leaned back against the door and sat on the floor and started to cry. She started to cry as soon as she thought of him, it was too hard to think that he was gone but she couldn't help it. He really was and she had to get used to it, but she didn't think she ever would.

They sat in silence eating their dinner. Ryan, Anna and Trisha had been coming to the Cohen residence almost every day since they found out. Seth didn't use to be there so much but they weren't there to replace him, they were there to keep them company when they were this devastated. But the dinners almost didn't contain any words spoken. There was nothing interesting enough to be said. But Trisha couldn't take it anymore; she had to know why they were so quiet. Ryan had told her that Seth wasn't coming back, but she wanted to know why, she liked him and wanted him back.

"Why isn't Seth coming back? Is he away on his boat again?"

Kirsten got up and ran to the bathroom; she couldn't handle to talk about him yet.

"You haven't told her what happened, Ryan?"

"What am I supposed to say to her so that she would understand?"

"You can't keep this from your daughter forever, its better that she finds out sooner rather than later"  
"I know, but I can't tell her, it's too hard"  
"Then I will, because someone has to"

"What are you going to tell me?" Trisha as confused and she didn't like it when her dad was depressed. "Is Seth coming back?"  
"No sweetie he isn't, Seth was in an accident and he was hurt. He was hurt bad and the doctors couldn't save her. He is dead and that is why he isn't coming back"  
She started to cry and she couldn't stop, she ran out of the kitchen.. Anna who had been quiet so far jumped in.

"That was really smooth Sandy, you don't think you could have handled it worse?"  
"Hey don't get that way on me, you don't think this is hard for me?"  
"Yes I do, but you are older and understand, how do you think a 6 year old reacts to this kind of news? She isn't as strong as we are"  
Anna got up and ran out after Trisha. Sandy and Ryan sat there, quiet again, Seth's sudden death really did affect them a lot.

He woke up. Huh where am I? White beds and bright decoration, looks like a hospital. Wait, am I at a hospital. I don't feel hurt. Maybe I'm not, he tried to get up, or maybe I am. A doctor walked in and saw that he was awake.

"Hello! Finally you are awake, you had no ID so we haven't been able to identify you"  
"My name is Seth, Seth Cohen"  
"You were in an accident at sea, you hit your head pretty bad but it is recovering. You should rest for a couple of days but then you can get out. Do you have any relatives you want me to call?"  
"Wait a minute, how long time has gone?"  
"About a week, so they are probably worried, you want me to call them"  
He thought this through, the boat must have been found, and if they couldn't identify him before just this moment then no one knew where he was. And if the boat was alone without a body on it then they would think that he was dead. Oh my god they must be freaking out. He didn't want tot take that over the phone. How would that sound?

"_Hi this is the Cohen residence?"_

"_Hi this is the son you thought was dead. But it turns out I am alive. Hello?"  
_They would probably catch a heart attack. He had to get out of her.

"Hello? Mister Cohen? Do you have anyone to call?"  
"No I'm alone here. Um can I get some time to think this through by myself"  
"Sure, push that button when you need me"

The doctor walked out and left him alone. So how was he going to get out of here? His clothes were on a shelf in the room. He got up, ouch his head hurt a little. But he could stand it, it would probably be better soon. He puts on his clothes and look out the window. Lucky me, he thought when he saw a fire escape outside. He opened the window, got out and climbed down. He put his hands in his pockets, there was some money there. It would probably be enough to a bus. He walked against the bus station and tried to ignore the pain in his head. There was a bus leaving in about fifteen minutes. He could take that.

"Hello?"  
"Hi Summer this is Anna"

"Hey Anna"  
"Why can't you come home?"  
"You know why, I thought Ryan and I went through this"  
"Yes you did, but you and me didn't. I know you don't think you can live here without him but we need you, all of us"  
"No one needs me, I'm not good at anything, especially not a crisis like this"  
"That's not true, you are good at lot's of stuff"  
"Yeah whatever, I'm really not in the mood, I'm sorry Anna but I'm not coming back. Bye"

She hand up. Why did everyone have to make this harder then it already was? It wasn't like she wanted to leave, but she had to.

The bus pulled over at the Newport stop. He got out and started to run towards his parent's house, they were probably worried sick, or they were devastated. He stopped when he got to their driveway. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, if they thought he was dead they would get a real shock when they saw him. Maybe he should do a damage check first. Who can I talk too? Oh Alex probably knows, if something happened I guess Ryan has been there a lot. He turned and ran away from the house and ran against the pier and the Bait Shop.

She was going crazy, she even thought she saw him standing outside on their driveway just now, but then he ran away. It was probably just a hallucination.

"Alex! Hello, are you here?"  
"Yes who is it?" Alex walked out from her office but stopped and the sight of Seth. "Seth! But how? You are supposed to be dead"  
"Yeah that's what I was afraid of"

"But how?"  
"I was splashed up on a beach a while from here and brought to the hospital"  
"But why didn't you call anyone? And why are you here now and not at your parent's?"  
"I didn't call because I didn't want to take it over the phone. And I came here because I wanted to know if everyone thought I was dead. I guessed Ryan would have been here a few times if that was the case"  
"Yeah you guessed right. And I guess he needed something right now too"  
"What?" He turned around and saw his brother walk down the stairs. He didn't seem to have noticed him yet. But when he got down he did.

"Seth?"  
"Yes it is me"  
"But how?"

"It feels like I just drew this story but okay, I got splashed up on a beach not far from here, I got driven to a hospital and haven't contacted anyone yet"  
His brother hugged him long and hard.

"Oh my god, you have no idea how glad I am"  
"Yeah me too, I'm glad to be back. But I need to know how bad my folks are. Am I going to give them heart attack when I come there?"

"I wouldn't count on that they stand up straight but you have to go there now. Come on I will drive you"

Fifteen minutes later they walked in their parent's house.

"Hello! Mom, dad? I want you to be calm and don't freak out now okay?"  
"What are you talking about Ry…"

They walked in to the kitchen and his parent's saw him. They both cried.

"He is back again? How do you manage to do this kind of stuff all the time? Do you have any idea how freaked we were, we thought you were dead"  
"I almost was"  
"But how?" They both hugged him and kissed him more than one time and they never wanted to stop.

"Short story, I was rescued and came here"

" I just can't believe it"  
"Well I hope you will soon because it is true, no hidden cameras coming up"  
"Good, and don't you dare to leave us again"

"No I won't, I promise. Um how is Summer doing?"  
The three of them looked at each other. "Who will take this?"  
"I will" Kirsten spoke up.

"Take what? What is going on?"  
"She freaked out honey, she couldn't stand it here without you"  
"What? Is she dead?"  
"What? No of course not, but she left. She left and she is in L.A. now"  
"L.A.? But she doesn't like L.A., why did she go there?"  
"She said she couldn't live here when you were gone, she thought it was hard enough once and I agreed, but I stayed even so, but she didn't"

"I have to go get her then"  
"What? Now?"  
"Yes, the sooner the better, she needs me now more than ever and I need her. I have to go right away. Can I borrow your car Ryan? Thanks!"  
Off he went and left some very shocked people behind him but the one that would be most shocked was still left.

**So what do you think? Two chapters left as I said earlier, but I have plenty of ideas to a sequel if you would like one. Read and review!**


	19. Returning Again

**A/N: So I got positive answers to a sequel so you could expect that. But it could take a while because I have another great story coming up and I want to start that first. So look out for a new story by me soon. Now for the last but one chapter.**

**Chapter 19 – Returning Again**

"Roberts, there are new people out there, go out and take orders!"  
"Yeah I'm on my way, calm down!"  
She had been here for about a week now. The boss really didn't like her because she used to stop and stair at nothing, usually because she thought of him. She just didn't know how she would manage not to. She glanced out over the cafeteria. There right by the door was someone who was new, the face was hidden behind the menu but she walked over.

"Hello welcome to Barry's café, what can I do for you?"  
He didn't say anything, he just sat there.

"Hello, are you awake, what do you want?"  
"I would like Summer Roberts in my car and straight home to Newport"  
"What?" Who was this guy? She recognized the voice but she couldn't place it. It sounded like… it sounded like him. But that was impossible.

"Okay I don't know who you are but you are freaking me out so take that god damn menu off your face and show yourself"  
He slowly lowered his menu and showed his face. She didn't know what to do, suddenly everything was dark and she fell.

Shit this wasn't supposed to happen. He came there to get her but when he heard her he was stunned. And she saw him she was shocked, of course that is understandable when you think the person in front of you is dead. But he didn't see the fainting coming. He sat with her in a room at the back of the cafeteria, after some yelling the manager was kind enough to let him take her there. He sat with her head in his lap and curled her hair through his fingers. She was so beautiful, no one he had ever seen was as beautiful as her. Her eyes slowly opened up and she looked around and then realized that she had her head in someone's lap. She quickly got up and looked at him. She seemed to stand unstable again.

"Hey don't go fainting on me again"  
"But you are dead, what kind of sick joke is this?"  
"I know it's hard to believe but I'm not dead, obviously"  
She didn't know how to react and she fainted again. Shit he was really not good at this.

Ryan sat on his porch and tried to read the newspaper but he couldn't concentrate. He was kind of focused but then he saw the obituary.

_Seth Ezekiel Cohen_

_Beloved brother, son and boyfriend_

_He will forever be missed_

Under it there was a picture of a horse. They figured that was how he had wanted it to look. But now he really wasn't dead, and that obituary confused him a lot.

Anna came out and joined him at the table.  
"I figured this would get you talk but I guess I was wrong"  
"I'm sorry Anna, I'm sorry I have been so quiet and I'm sorry I have been brooding, it's just how I was learned to handle things. And now I guess I am just too shocked to talk"  
"But you are making progress, that was the longest sentence I have heard you finish in a long time. I know it's hard but you can talk to me. You know that right?"  
"Yeah I know, I just need time to work my way through this"  
"I understand, I can only imagine how hard this must be for Summer"

She woke up again and he immediately started talking.

"Okay Summer you need to calm down, you can't go fainting on me again because that would be really mean of you and you don't want to be mean, do you?"

"Mean? That was nice compared to what you made me go through"  
"It's not like I can help that I was thrown out of the boat"  
"I know! I'm not stupid but… but that fact didn't make it any easier"  
He saw the tears in her eyes and he understood how hard she must had token it.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm here now okay?"

"You really are here? To stay?"  
"Yes this time I am diffidently here to stay"  
"Good because I can't go through that again"

She jumped in to his arms and kissed him long and hard.

"I have missed you so much, this has been the hardest time of my life and I don't want to be away from you ever again."  
"Good then you won't have to. But now I would like to get moving home"  
"Home? Do they really want me there?"  
"Of course, why wouldn't they?"  
"Because I left them alone, when they needed me"  
"If someone gives you a hard time then they will have to stand up against me first"  
"I figured that but you aren't really that strong" She laughed for the first time since the accident.

"Very funny" Suddenly he bent over and grabbed his head.

"What is it? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, it's just… I hurt my head in the accident, but when I woke up at the hospital I didn't want to wait for recovery so I ran off and grabbed a bus home. But I guess the doctors were right when they said I needed to stay calm"  
"Okay we have to get you to a hospital right away"  
"No really I'm fine, I can visit a doctor back in Newport, now let's just go home"  
She nodded and they walked out of the room.

"Roberts I am taking that time of your pay-check!"  
"Do whatever you want! I Quit!"

They walked out and the sun shone in their faces, this was a good morning. One of the best in a really long while.

**I know this was really short, and not so good. But it is just a middle chapter before the last one. That will probably be longer so you can at least be excited about that. Read and Review!**


	20. The Return Is Final

**A/N: So here it is the last chapter. You seem to want a sequel to I will try and write that, but first I am about to begin another O.C. fanfic so look out for that. Anyway you have been really great and your reviews have really helped me! Thank you auggy1984, kursk, Doves30, alexis, PrincessSparkle09, nefftys, FICTITIOUS SKANK, supergirl141, Hmmph23, elowe4, ukbabes, CrazyWomanLovesYou, Marissa Atwood, Emily, luke, guz, Jessica, AngeLwithGunz, Smith, Jay, justme2005, ItalHunni28, amanda, Seth Summer GG5, haley, bfan2good4u, OcObsessed, piperleo4eva! Hope I didn't forget anyone!**

**Chapter 20 – The Return Is Final**

They had been back for a while now. Almost two months had it been. People started to stop coming to Seth and saying they thought he was dead. Everyone had settled down and for the first time in along while everything went really well. But when you live in Newport that is never going to last Summer thought. Something always comes up and ruins it. Well I'm not letting anything involving me happen this time.

"Hey babe! Are you up already"  
Seth walked in behind her and laid his arms around her neck.

"I couldn't sleep very well; I just ended up thinking about a bunch of stuff"

"Oh so that's where the smell of smoke came from" She hit him playfully on the arm. "Ouch you know I'm just kidding with you. So what did you think about?"  
"Us, and how our future together looks like"  
"Yeah? And how does it look, good?"

She smiled and kissed him "Very good!"

She had been in here for a while now. Is it really supposed to be this long? What if it is positive? I mean a baby, that would be pretty amazing, but what if he doesn't want another one? Oh my god how long has it been, I got to look at it. It's blue, what does that mean? I'm no good at this at all. Now let's see, blue… Oh my god, I'm pregnant! Shit, how am I going to tell Ryan? Will he be happy? Am I happy? Yes of course I am but… I'm pregnant! I got to ask someone for advice but whom? Oh Seth knows Ryan well; I can ask him for help. She opened the door and looked around; Ryan was nowhere in sight. Wait a minute; did I just get the plan to ask Seth for advice? Shit I am really desperate. She ran down the stairs and got in to the car and drove towards Seth's apartment.

Up there she knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer and just walked in.  
"Seth! Are you here I need to talk to you?"

Summer was sitting on top of him in the bed, fortunately they had clothes but the moment was kind of awkward even so.

"Well, hello on you too Anna!"  
"I'm sorry for just rushing in on you but I have to talk to you right now, it's really urgent"  
"Is something wrong? Is it about Ryan"  
"Yes a little bit"  
"What do you mean is he hurt?"  
"Hey calm down it's nothing like that it's just…" She lowered her voice and he almost couldn't hear her as she continued. "I'm pregnant"

"WHAT?" The twosome jumped out of the bed in such a hurry that they lost their balance and laid flat on the floor "Did you just say you were pregnant?"  
"I believe I did, and Ryan doesn't know it yet"  
"Why do I get to know before Ryan, I'm not the father am I?"

"Are you crazy? We haven't even slept together"  
"Well you don't really know with technology these days"  
"Why would I want a mini Seth Cohen? I think all of us agrees that it is enough with one"  
"On that point you are very right Anna"  
"Hey, I think the two of us were talking"  
"Yes you were, but you aren't really good at this, you haven't even congratulated her yet, so I will beat you to that point"  
Summer jumped up and gave her a big hug.

"You are going to be a mother, can you believe that?"  
"Actually I really can't, and what if Ryan doesn't want another kid?"  
"Are you kidding? With you he would want anything, he loves you a lot you know. We have a lot of talks between brothers and the last few talks he has only talked about you. Don't worry about Ryan he will be as excited as the hyper neurotic thing standing there hugging you, she says she is a women but I think she is from outer space or something"  
"Ha-ha very funny Cohen!"

"No but seriously Anna, you should go tell Ryan right away, he will be happy"

"I guess you are right" She started walking out but Summer opened her mouth.

"You must have been really freaked out if you came to Cohen for advice"  
"Yeah I know I need some serious help"  
She smiled and then left the apartment.

The evening was getting close and Ryan got home from his work. He had been there all day but Anna called him and told him to go straight to her place. So here he was outside her house and knocking on the door.

"Hang on I'm coming! Oh Ryan hi! I was just getting dressed, why don't you come in?"  
"Sure but what is going on? You sounded kind of freaked when you called?"  
"I promise I will tell you but you just go and sit down now"  
He walked in to her kitchen but stopped when he saw the room. It was filled with candles and on the table a beautiful dinner was ready.

"Do you like it?" Anna walked in behind him smiling.  
"Yes it is absolutely beautiful, but I am still pretty curious on what's going on"  
"Just calm down and sit, I will tell you soon, lets just have a bite first"  
He sat down and smiled at her. "Okay whatever you say, I can't really argue when you have made a dinner like this"  
"I guessed!"

"What is all this about Cohen? I know why Anna made Ryan something special but I'm not sure why you are doing it. You are not pregnant are you?"  
"I don't think that is even physically"  
"I had to check you know. Can I take the blindfold off now?"  
"No, don't you have any patience"  
"No and you should have learned that by now"  
"You can take it off when we are at our destination, which is now"  
She felt how the car stopped and he jumped out and ran around it and opened her door, he then took the blindfold off and she was shocked. He had taken her to the most expensive restaurant in town. And that was pretty expensive when you lived in Newport because the restaurants weren't really cheap.

"What are we doing here?"  
"I thought you could look at all the good food on the menu and then we could get a burger. Why do you think we are here? I am taking you on a nice romantic dinner"  
"Oh but this is a really expensive restaurant, you don't have to"  
"Yes I do, after everything that has happened I think we need this"  
"Good because I really wanted to go here, I just wanted to be polite"  
"I guessed that you know. So should we get in?"  
They walked in hand in hand.

"Do you have a reservation?"  
"Yes, Mr. Cohen a table for two"  
"Ah Mr. Cohen, we have been expecting you" He blinked at him.

They sat down at the table, which was pretty close to the stage so they could see the band performing.

"What was up with that waiter? He acted kind of weird and I think he blinked at you, do you know him?"  
"No not at all, maybe he just thought I was attractive, some people do you know"  
"Yeah well do you blame them" She leaned over the table and kissed him. "Thank you for doing this"  
"You are very welcome"

"So now we have eaten for a while, so are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Okay, you know sometimes when you are together with someone you take a small step, but sometimes it turns out to be an even bigger step then you thought it was"  
"Ehh you are not making any sense at all Anna"

"Okay how about this, you are with someone and like him very much and suddenly there is another person who you are supposed to love just as much"  
"What are you talking about? I'm not up to a threesome if that's what you are suggesting"  
"What? Are you crazy that's not what I meant"  
"Then just tell me, I'm not very good at decrypting this girly talk"  
"Okay I will just spit it out then"

"Yes please"  
"No dumb explanations"  
"Right"  
"I'm just going to say it"  
"But you are not really saying it now either"  
"I'm pregnant!"  
Ryan stopped talking, his eyes grew bigger and his mouth slowly opened and was wide open.

"Really cute there Ryan but I would prefer to hear some words"  
"I just… I did… You are… pregnant?"  
"Right, very smart over there huh?"  
"But how?"  
"How do people usually get pregnant?"  
"Yes of course but oh my god! I'm going to be a father again" He got up and walked over to her and kneeled in front of her and laid his hands on her stomach. "And you are going to be a mommy!"  
"Yeah I know I can hardly believe it. I never thought of myself as a mom"  
"You are going to be fine, I promise"

They kissed each other and went in to the living room and lay down in the couch snuggling.

"This was absolutely amazing Seth, you must be the best boyfriend ever"  
"Hey you called me Seth"  
"Yeah so, that is your name you know"  
"Yeah but you only use it when you really love me completely, otherwise you say Cohen"

"Maybe so, I guess I love you so much now"  
"Then you will probably call me Seth for at least one week after this"  
"After what?"

He got up and walked to the stage and grabbed the microphone, he nodded to the band and they started playing the intro to Bryan Adams Everything I Do I Do It For You.

"Oh my god! No, you are not going to do this"

She remembered it like yesterday when they saw Robin Hood and she told him how much she loved that song. It was before he left on his boat.

"_Oh this is so beautiful; she looks so good with Kevin Costner, but who wouldn't"  
"So you think he is sexy?"  
"Yeah I guess I do"_

"_Maybe I should grow my hair out like him and start carrying a bow then"  
"Nah I don't think you will pull it off"  
"I'm pretty good with the bow you know, I practiced a lot when I were younger"  
"Well you could give it a shot sometime and try it"  
The credits came up and the song started._

"_Oh this song is so good, I love it so much"  
"Yeah?"  
"It must be the greatest love songs of all time,"  
"I will remember that"  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing"_

He must have remembered it. And now he started singing.

"_Look in to my eyes, and you will see, what you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul, and when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do I do it for you"_

She looked deep in to his eyes as he sang, he was actually pretty good. She remembered some good times they had together.

_She walked around; all the rich people were pretty nice. But she couldn't concentrate on that now. The only thing she could think about was Marissa's words earlier._

"_You like Seth Cohen"  
But how could she do that? He was Seth Cohen. But it was something special about him; he seemed to see right through her. But now he was with that other girl Anna, there was nothing wrong with her but she couldn't stand to see them together._

_She looked for him and found him after a while she found him and grabbed him and then walked away. She took him down a level and then kissed him._

"_What is going on?" He looked really confused._

"_I like Seth Cohen!"_

"_What?"  
"Nothing, I wasn't talking to you. If you tell someone about this I will kill you"_

_She walked off and she felt strange. She had never felt this way before; it felt like her whole body was evolving. He did something to her, something special._

The song was almost over and she felt that special again. He was the only one that could make her feel this way. He did magic to her or something.

_You know it's true, everything I do oohh I do it for you_

The guests at the restaurant started cheering and he seemed to enjoy it. He waved at the waiter who brought a big bouquet with roses in it to her. The feeling in her was overwhelming and tears started to create in her eyes.

"This song was dedicated to the most beautiful and sweet person in the world, my girlfriend Summer Roberts. I have loved her for all my life and hopefully I will always do that. But if I'm going to do that, then I don't understand why we can't go all the way"  
He turned to Summer and tried to forget everybody who was there watching him.

"Summer Roberts, I love you with all my heart and I think we are destined to be together. I can't imagine a life without you, and I hope I will never have to live in a life like that either. So if you are willing to be with me for the rest of your life I would love to do the same for you"  
He walked to her and kneeled in front of her, from his pocket he brought forward a little box and opened it, inside was a big sparkling ring.

"Summer, will you marry me?"  
"Yes of course I will"  
Tears were now practically flowing down her cheeks but she didn't care, she loved him so much and this was everything she wanted, the tears were natural.

Suddenly the waiter started clapping his hands and more and more joined him and soon every person in the restaurant was standing up clapping and whistling at them. Summer giggled.

"Did you like rent the cast from An Officer and a Gentleman?"  
"No it just came with the package I guess, I hope those are tears of joy by the way"  
"What do you think? I have never loved you this much before Seth Ezekiel"  
"Whoa this is getting scary, you add my middle name when you get this?"  
"No I just did that to freak you out"  
He kissed her and brought her up in his arms and swung her around.

"So my future husband, would you like to dance?"  
"I would love to dance, but not here, let's get out, my surprises are not done yet"

They both turned to the audience and bowed and then they walked out leaving a pretty generous tip to the waiter.

Outside a white wagon drawn by one white horse and one brown.  
"I couldn't find a pink one so the white one had to do as a Princess Sparkle big version"  
"You are so perfect, Is there anyone out there who are as special as you are?"  
"I don't know, but if it is, then he better keep his hands of you"  
They got in to the wagon and the horse began to walk forward. Next to the coachman a women suddenly turned around with a violin in her hands. She started to play for them and Summer blushed as she buried her head in Seth's chest.

"So where are we going now? It is kind of hard to top this you know"  
"I know but I have to try, don't I?"  
"Yeah I will give you a shot"

"There is something I want to tell you, something I think you have been wondering about but haven't been able to ask me. Why I went away on my boat that day"

"Why do you want to talk about that now? If that is the way you are going to top this with then I got to tell you, that it is not going to work"  
"It's just something you have to know, then I will take you to our final destination and cheer you up again"  
"Okay so why did you go away?"  
"Because of this"  
"This?"  
"I thought about asking you to marry me, but I didn't know if I were ready and I didn't know if you were ready. I needed some time to think things through and that was why I went away"  
"Oh?"  
"I didn't want to leave you like that because I saw I hurt you, but I told Ryan to look after you when I was gone so you didn't freak out. I guess I managed to drive you to that point anyway"

"It wasn't your fault"  
"Maybe you are right, but when I lay there in the water all I could think about was you, I couldn't believe I was so stupid that I went away and got myself killed when I had you. That's when I realized I couldn't think of a life without. So when I got back I decided that when things got eased up I would do this the right way. So, now you know"  
She cried again. "Thank you! I think I needed to hear that, I love you so much Seth" She threw herself at him and hugged him hard. "I love you more then anything in the world"

"Good, because I love you too. And now we can go to our final stop."  
The wagon stopped after a while near the beach and Seth took Summer and carried her down the stairs and down to the sand. There he had let Alex and some of her colleges build up a dance-floor where they could dance.

"Oh my god! How much had this evening cost you?"

"Pretty much, it's not something you can expect every weekend"  
"Don't worry I won't"

"So my Mrs. Cohen-Roberts, would you care to dance?"  
"I would love to Mr. Cohen-Roberts"  
They entered the dance floor and the DJ started the record and then walked up the stairs to leave them alone. They danced around slowly in each other's arms.

"But now I fell like we should go down to the beach"  
"Why?"  
"You know there is something I haven't told you. When Seth left, he had a reason but he only told me. He was thinking about proposing to Summer but he needed some time alone to think it through first. When he was there he realized he wanted to share every minute of his life with her. So tonight he took her out and proposed to her. He planned a really big date for them, but he said they would end in on the beach and he wanted us to join them"  
She punched him on the arm. "You couldn't have said anything about this earlier?"  
"I was kind of shocked about your revelation before. But now we can tell them about out baby"  
"Actually they already know about it, I went to them for advice on how to tell you"  
"Oh, wait, you went to Seth for advice, desperate?"  
"That's what everyone keep telling me"

"But we should go and meet them then"  
They got up from the couch and kissed, then they walked out of the room and the house and got in to the car and drove towards the beach.

A minute later they parked and walked down the stairs, there they saw the lovely couple standing at the dance-floor. It looked like they tried to eat each other, in a cute way.

"Hey I hope we are not interrupting the future married ones"  
They managed to get apart from each other and smiled at Ryan and Anna.

"No worries, I'm glad you could make it, and congratulations to you too by the way. On the father ship"  
"Thanks man!"

They walked down nearer the water and sat down in the sand.

"So this is how life turned out. I guess no one would have guessed this would happen when Ryan first came to live with us"  
"No things have turned out kind of unexpected, but in a good way"  
"Do you think we will always be this happy?"  
"I hope we will Summer"

They sat there holding each other in the evening. Things had turned out fine. Trouble would always be there but now they could face them together. The Fantastic Four was rebuilt. And this time it would not break. Or would it?

**So that's all you get for now. I will work on a sequel but I think I will take that a while from now. I need a break from this story but it will come up. In the meantime I have just finished the first chapter in my new story The Chino Summer. Check that out if you want. And as always, Read and Review! I love you all and keep reading and I will keep writing! Thanks to all of you!**


End file.
